Wanda and Fuzzy
by The Uncanny R-Man
Summary: Yet another spinoff from 'InseyWinsey SpiderMan' starring Wanda and Kurt. Now with added Nocturne. Mmmm, Wandurt... Plz R
1. Sick

Wanda and Fuzzy  
Part 1: Sick  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Kurt, the X-Men, The Brotherhood, Typhoid Mary, Felicia Hardy or anything else like that, they all belong to Marvel.  
  
Author's Note- This is a spin off to two of my other stories 'The Insey- Winsey Spider-Man' and 'Kitty and the Devil.' It isn't essential that you read them but it may help.  
  
Quote of the day- 'Uh... boogers?'- Starfire (Teen Titans: Mad Mod)  
  
What you need to know- Peter Parker has joined the X-men and began a relationship with Rahne Sinclair, aka Wolfsbane. One of Peter's ex- girlfriends, Felicia Hardy, aka the Black Cat, followed Peter to Bayville and ended up joining the Brotherhood of Mutants, where she became involved with Toad. A jealous Wanda tried to get back at Todd by going on a fake date with Kurt Wagner, only to fall in love with the fuzzy elf. Then Peter's childhood friend, Mary Jane Watson came to Bayville to visit, she then began dating Sam Guthrie, aka Cannonball. Last but not least, Kitty began crushing on a blind student, Matt Murdock, aka Daredevil. No sooner had the two of them gone on their first date then a jealous Typhoid Mary arrived and tried to kill them. Typhoid is now a member of the Brotherhood and is dating Lance Alvers.  
  
With all that crap settled, let's get on with the story...  
  
The Brotherhood Boarding House-  
  
It's a normal, boring morning in the Brotherhood house. Lance, Typhoid and Fred are sat on the sofa watching the TV. Pietro is sat beside them talking on the phone to his Avenger girlfriend Crystal.  
  
'I love you sweety!' The silver-haired speedster coos into the phone.  
  
Back on the sofa, Lance and Typhoid look at each other and mime vomiting.  
  
'I'm sorry sweety.' Pietro continues. 'I have to go now! Bye! Love you! Kiss-kiss!'  
  
'Geez, someone get me a bucket!' Typhoid groans. 'I think I'm gonna hurl!'  
  
Pietro just ignores the psychotic redhead's complaints and walks up to his room to get ready for his date.  
  
Todd and Felicia are sat in the kitchen chatting.  
  
'Licia?'  
  
'Yes Toddy?'  
  
'You know we're tight, right?'  
  
'As tight as a... very tight thing!' Felicia replies.  
  
'Don't you think we should take the next step?'  
  
'What again?' Felicia groans. 'We already did it twice last night!'  
  
'We don't have to if you don't wanna!' Todd says.  
  
'It's not that I don't wanna be with you Todd it's just... Aww screw it! Let's go have sex!'  
  
Felicia gets up from her seat and takes Todd's hand, dragging him out of the room.  
  
Back in the living room, the assembled mutants wince as the lightbulb above their heads flickers and the TV screen fizzes with static.  
  
'Wanda in another mood again?' Lance asks.  
  
'I thought she mellowed out when she began dating Wagner.' Fred replies.  
  
Lance, Fred and Typhoid look up as they hear Wanda shuffle down the stairs. She looks terrible. Her face is pale, her eyes are blood-shot and she's clutching a blanket to her chest as if it were a liver preserver.  
  
'You alright Wanda?' Lance asks.  
  
'I've nebber feld bedder.' Wanda sniffs, her blocked nose disrupting her speech.  
  
'You sound sick.' Lance continues. 'You'd better go back to bed!'  
  
'I told you, I'b fine!' Wanda replies. She then sneezes loudly, making a cushion explode.  
  
Typhoid coughs, spitting out feathers.  
  
'Lance's right, maybe you'd better stay in bed.'  
  
Wanda just mumbles as shuffles into the kitchen.  
  
'Where's Todd?' She sniffs.  
  
'Upstairs with Felicia.' Fred replies.  
  
'Habing sex?'  
  
'I guess so.'  
  
Wanda sneezes again, this time Pietro's screams can be heard coming from his room.  
  
'Omigod! My toothbrush just exploded!'  
  
Lance turns to the others and lowers his voice so Wanda can't hear.  
  
'She looks really ill!' He says. 'We've got to get her back to bed!'  
  
'But she won't listen to us, man!' Fred replies.  
  
'There's got to be someone that she'll listen to!' Typhoid adds.  
  
'Wagner!' They simultaneously grin.  
  
Xavier's-  
  
Rahne walks up to the phone as it rings.  
  
'Hello, Logan's taxidermy, you snuff 'em we stuff 'em! Oh Freddy, hi! You want Kurt? I'll just go get him!'  
  
A few seconds later, Rahne returns with Kurt beside her. She hands him the phone.  
  
'Vhat can I help you vith Freddy?' Kurt asks. 'Vhat? Vanda's sick? I'll be right over!'  
  
Kurt puts the phone back on the receiver.  
  
'Rahne, you tell ze Professor I've gone over to ze Brotherhood place! Vanda's sick and she von't go to bed!'  
  
'Do ye need any help?' The young Scots girl asks.  
  
'Nein.' Kurt replies. 'Unless you know how to make soup.'  
  
'I'm glad ye asked me that laddie!' Rahne grins. 'Soup just happens tae be my speciality!'  
  
Back at the Brotherhood place-  
  
Fred opens the door as Kurt walks in laden with boxes of tissues and thermos of soup.  
  
'Vhere's Vanda?'  
  
'She's conked out in the kitchen.' Fred replies.  
  
'Excuse me.' Kurt says, making his way through the living room. 'Fuzzy elf vis hot soup coming through!'  
  
Everyone moves out of the way to let Kurt through into the kitchen. When he gets there he sees Wanda slumped on the table. He puts the soup thermos and the tissues on the table and walks up to her.  
  
Wanda looks up from her slumped position and grins half-heartedly at Kurt.  
  
'I've brought soup if you want it?' Kurt says.  
  
'I don'd know why you broughd soup, Kurd.' Wanda sniffs. 'I'b nod ill!'  
  
'Don't give me zat!' Kurt replies. 'You've got a cold and you know it! Now come one, I'm going to get you to bed!'  
  
'You always had a way wid words.' Wanda sniffs, letting Kurt help her up.  
  
Wanda's room-  
  
Wanda is now tucked up warm and tight in her bed.  
  
'I don'd really know why I'm here, Kurd.' Wanda sniffs. 'I'b nod ill!'  
  
'Just eat you soup Vanda!' Kurt sighs. 'It's Rahne's special recipe!'  
  
'Chicken and pasta stars?'  
  
'Ja!'  
  
'I subbose that I could try some...' Wanda sighs, tasting some. 'Mmm, dad's nod bad!'  
  
'Rahne'll be pleased zat you liked it!' Kurt replies.  
  
After Wanda has finished her soup, Kurt passes her a plush elf thingie.  
  
'Here's little Kurty!' He grins, tucking the miniature Nightcrawler in beside her.  
  
'Kurd!' Wanda groans. 'I'm nod a child!'  
  
'Don't you want little Kurty to keep you company?' Kurt asks, giving Wanda his patented puppy-dog look.  
  
Wanda just sighs and hugs the Bamf doll closes to her.  
  
As Kurt goes to leave, Wanda takes his hand, preventing him from doing so.  
  
'Kurt, can you sit with me for a while?' Wanda asks.  
  
Kurt takes pity on the sick mutant witch and sits on a chair beside her bed.  
  
'Very well, Liebe.' Kurt replies. 'Vhat about a story?'  
  
Several minutes later-  
  
'And zen Squirry ze squirrel went 'neep, neep, neep' all ze vay home. Ze end!'  
  
Kurt closes the book and looks over at Wanda, she's fast asleep. Kurt smiles sweetly and tucks her in. he bends down and kisses the top of her head. Wanda smiles happily and murmurs something in her sleep.  
  
'No, stay.' She murmurs.  
  
Kurt sighs and lies on the side of her bed. He puts his arm around her shoulders. Wanda shifts in her sleep and cuddles up to her fuzzy boyfriend.  
  
The next morning-  
  
Wanda wakes up feeling as fresh as a daisy. She stretches and notices Kurt snoozing gently beside her. She gently shakes him awake. Kurt lazily opens an eye and yawns slightly.  
  
'Oh sorry Vanda, did I fall asleep?'  
  
Wanda just smiles sweetly and kisses Kurt's cheek.  
  
'Thanks for looking after me last night.'  
  
'Think nuzzing of it, Liebe!' Kurt grins. However, before he can continue, he lets out an almighty sneeze, accidentally teleporting to the other side of the room.  
  
'It looks like it's my turn to look after you now fuzzy!' Wanda says.  
  
END... 


	2. Birthday

Wanda and Fuzzy  
Part 2: Birthday  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Kurt, the X-Men, Typhoid Mary, Felicia, the Brotherhood or anything else remotely familiar.  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Dark Jaded Rose- Yeah, I am a fluffball, aren't I? Actually, the correct term for a Wanda/Kurt pairing is Wandurt.  
  
Ruby- Glad you liked it! Hurrah for Wandurt!  
  
Witch-Uk- Glad you're loving it, enjoy the new chappie!   
  
Agent-G- Yeah, Pietro torture is always good for a laugh, look out for more soon!  
  
Quote of the day- 'My urination just hasn't been public enough lately.'- Cordelia (Angel: Rm W/a Vu)  
  
'C'mon Wanda wake up!'  
  
Wanda Maximoff, aka the Scarlet Witch is rudely awoken by someone shaking her. She mumbles something explicit and turns on her side.  
  
'C'mon! Wake up! Do you know what day it is?'  
  
Wanda mutters more curses and waves her hand in the direction of the voice. There is a girlish shriek and a thump. Wanda slowly sits up and looks at what all the fuss is about. Pietro is lying unconscious at the foot of her bed. Wanda yawns and looks over at her calendar. May 23rd, her Birthday. Wanda shrugs and gets out of bed, putting on a robe and walking down the stairs.  
  
Much to her amazement the living room is decorated with balloons and several brightly coloured banners.  
  
'Mornin' Wanda!' Felicia says from her perch atop a ladder. 'Happy Birthday!'  
  
'Yeah, thanks.' Wanda mutters as she shuffles over to the kitchen.  
  
'Hey, aren't you excited?' Felicia asks, pinning up another banner.  
  
'Why should I be?' Wanda replies from in the kitchen. 'It just means that I'm a year older than I was last year.'  
  
Felicia just shrugs and finishes putting up the banner. She walks into the kitchen and pours herself some juice.  
  
'Sometime I don't get you Wanda.' Felicia says. 'I'd think that you'd be buzzin' that it's your eighteenth!'  
  
'Birthday's kinda lost their excitement when you spent most of your teenage years in an asylum.' Wanda shrugs.  
  
Felicia is about to reply when the front door bangs open.  
  
'Snookums, I'm home!'  
  
It's Todd! Felicia runs up to him and grabs him in a huge hug.  
  
'It took you long enough ya big goof! Didja bring the beer?'  
  
'Lance an' Freddy're just bringin' it in.' Todd replies.  
  
'Nice of you to help us Todd!' Lance mutters as he and Freddy carry in the keg.  
  
'What?' Todd asks innocently. 'I carried in the Doritos!'  
  
'Yeah, and you ate them all!' Fred replies.  
  
'Where's Typhoid anyway?' Felicia asks.  
  
'She's just doing some last minute gift shopping.' Lance replies.  
  
'That woman sure knows how to keep us waiting!' Felicia grins.  
  
'Who knows how to keep who waiting?' Typhoid asks from the door.  
  
Everybody jumps back with a yelp at Typhoid's sudden appearance.  
  
'Uh, we were just talking about you sweety!' Lance replies.  
  
'Nothin' too bad I hope!' Typhoid says, pecking Lance on the cheek.  
  
'So what'cha brought, yo?' Todd asks.  
  
'You'll have to wait til Wanda and Pietro open their presents!'  
  
Wanda walks out of the kitchen and looks at her gathered friends.  
  
'There really isn't any need to go to all this trouble you know!' She says.  
  
'Hey-chill-out-Wanda!' A newly conscious Pietro says, zipping up to her and putting his arm around her shoulders. 'It's-our-eighteenth-birthday! We've- gotta-have-fun!'  
  
Wanda ignores the fact that her brother is touching her and sighs resignedly.  
  
'I'd rather have a quiet night in with my friends.' She sighs.  
  
'But-instead-we're-gonna-have-a-kickass-party-with-beer-and-dancing-and...'  
  
'Beer?' Wanda finishes, cocking a brow.  
  
'Hey-if-you-wanna-get-wasted-be-my-guest!' Pietro grins.  
  
Wanda rolls her eyes and a book is enveloped in a blue glow, flies across the room and hits Pietro upside the head!  
  
'I'm gonna go get changed.' Wanda says.  
  
Pietro watches her walk up the stairs and rubs the back of his head.  
  
'You-woulda-thought-that-being-eightenn-woulda-chilled-her-out-but-nooo!'  
  
Xavier's, later-  
  
Kurt is running around his room in a panic.  
  
'Vhere is it? Vhere is it?'  
  
'Where's what Kurt?' Peter Parker says, poking his head around his door.  
  
'I can't find Vanda's present!' Kurt replies.  
  
'Is this it?' Peter asks, picking up a small parcel wrapped up in black paper and a red ribbon.  
  
'Vhere did you find zat?' Kurt asks.  
  
'It was right here on your nightstand!' Peter replies with a smirk.  
  
Kurt just shrugs and takes the parcel from peter.  
  
'So, are you and Rahne coming to ze party?'  
  
'We wouldn't miss it for the world!' Peter replies. 'Do you know whether Kitty and matt are coming?'  
  
'I don't zink so.' Kurt replies. 'Typhoid's with ze Brotherhood and she and Keety don't get on all zat vell.'  
  
'Pity about that.' Peter replies. 'I'd heard that Kitty loves parties!'  
  
'Ja, Keety's a real party animal!' Kurt replies. 'Mein Gott! It's almost time! I'd better get ready!'  
  
Later still-  
  
The party is in full flow at the Brotherhood place. Pietro's girlfriend Crystal is there too, helping Wanda get ready. Pyro's there as well, for some reason. Rahne, Peter, Jubilee, Bobby and Amara are there too. Todd is dancing with Felicia while Lance and Typhoid are staked over by the keg.  
  
'Uh Fred?'  
  
'Yeah Kurt?'  
  
'Have you got any idea vhere Vanda is?'  
  
'She's still in her room getting ready.'  
  
'Zat's chat I'll never understand about vomen.' Kurt says. 'Vhy does it alvays take a gang of zem to get ready?'  
  
'Just the mysteries of women I suppose.' Fred shrugs.  
  
Kurt turns around as he hears someone walking down the stairs. His jaw hits the ground as he sees that it's Wanda, dressed in a slinky black dress.  
  
'Vanda you look...'  
  
'Slutty?'  
  
'Mein Gott no!' Kurt replies, BAMFing over to her and kissing her. 'You look beautiful!'  
  
Wanda blushes slightly and returns the kiss.  
  
'You've got Crystal to thank for that!' She says.  
  
'Oh no Wanda.' Crystal replies. 'I just took an already beautiful thing and out the right clothes on her!'  
  
'Vhat ever vay you put it.' Kurt says. 'She still looks beautiful!'  
  
'Hey, Wanda!' Lance calls from the living room. 'Let's go, the sooner you get down here and open the presents, the sooner we can have more beer!'  
  
Wanda takes Kurt's hand and follows Crystal down to the living room. Fred turns down the stereo to a more manageable volume and the presents begin to be opened. Pietro mostly gets clothes but from Todd and Fred he gets a collection of DVDs.  
  
'Wow! Playboy's-greatest-hits! I'll-put-these-to-good-use!'  
  
'I bet you will, ya perv!' Typhoid grins.  
  
Then it's Wanda's turn. She gets jewellery from Rahne, Amara and Jubilee, a book of witchcraft from Peter, shoes from Fred, flowers from Todd, the dress from Crystal and yet more jewellery from Lance. Then it comes to Typhoid's present. As soon as Wanda opens the box, she slams the lid closed and blushes furiously.  
  
'What's up?' Typhoid asks. 'Don't you like your present?'  
  
'It's not that.' Wanda replies. 'It's just... Well, see for yourselves.'  
  
Wanda opens up the box and takes out a set of sexy black undies. A wolf whistle rises up from the assembled guests. Kurt however, just gapes at the sight of Wanda holding the lingerie.  
  
'Why can't Kurt enjoy the gift too?' Typhoid asks with a grin.  
  
Lastly it's Kurt's turn.  
  
'Come-on-fuzzy!' Pietro says. 'Cough-up-your-present-and-it'll-better-be- good!'  
  
'I'll zink zat I'll give it to Vanda later.' Kurt replies.  
  
With that, Fred turns the stereo volume back up and the party begins again.  
  
Later still-  
  
The party has almost drawn to a close and the various couples are dancing to a slow song. Todd and Felicia, Lance and Typhoid, Rahne and Peter, Pietro and Crystal and Bobby and Jubilee. Even Pyro and Amara are dancing together, reluctantly on her part, as it happens. Wanda and Kurt however are sitting on the sofa. Wanda turns to Kurt and whispers in his ear.  
  
'Don't you think it's time that you showed me your present?' She asks seductively.  
  
'I don't see vhy not!' Kurt grins.  
  
Wanda then gets up and leads Kurt upstairs.  
  
Pietro looks over at them walking up the stairs.  
  
'What's up sweety?' Crystal asks.  
  
'It's those two!' Pietro replies. 'They're going up to her room, I know it!'  
  
'Oh be quiet!' Crystal says. 'Leave them in peace!'  
  
Wanda's room-  
  
Wand and Kurt are now sat on here bed. Kurt takes something out of his pocket and gives it to Wanda.  
  
'I know it's not much.' Kurt says. 'But it signifies how much zat I love you!'  
  
Wanda takes the box and unwraps the paper.  
  
'At least you got the colour right!' Wanda grins. She then opens up the box and gasps at what is inside. It's a silver ring with two hands holding a heart and a crown.  
  
'I-it's beautiful!' Wanda gasps.  
  
'It's a Claddagh (sp?) ring.' Kurt says. 'It's Celtic. If you put in on wiz ze tip of ze heart facing you, it means zat your heart is taken.'  
  
'Wow! I don't know what to say!' Wanda says, putting it on, with the heart tip facing her.  
  
'Do you like it?' Kurt asks.  
  
'Yes Kurt, yes I do!' Wanda replies, holding Kurt close in a hug. 'Now for your birthday present!' She says, leaning him back on the bed.  
  
'Uh, Vanda, it isn't my birthday.' Kurt replies nervously.  
  
'Just think of it as an early present!' Wanda answers, creeping closer.  
  
Later-  
  
Pietro is walking along the corridor leading to his bedroom. He halts outside Wanda's room as he hears something.  
  
'Oh Kurt!'  
  
'Oh Vanda!'  
  
'Ohh Kurt!'  
  
'Ohh Vanda!'  
  
Pietro kicks the door open.  
  
'Oh-my-God!'  
  
There is a dull thud as Pietro passes out from the visual overload of seeing his sister in bed.  
  
'Did you hear somezing?' Kurt asks.  
  
'Nu-uh!' Wanda replies.  
  
END... 


	3. Vacation

Wanda and Fuzzy  
Part 3: Vacation  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything, Kurt, Wanda, the X-Men and the Brotherhood all belong to Marvel.  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Kurttygurl- Cool name! There wasn't any specific reason that I chose May 23rd as Wanda's birthday, it was the date that I wrote the chapter.  
  
Witch-Uk- MWAHAHAA! That happens a lot in my fics, people walking in when others are being intimate. It happened to Lance once before and Wanda herself! (Both in 'The Insey-Winsey Spider-Man' as it happens!)  
  
Ruby- Glad you liked it! I aim to please! More fuzzy related fluff coming right up!  
  
Agent-G- Heh! Pietro's gonna be scarred for life! It's always fun to pick on him, seeing that I've grown out of my Lance torture phase!  
  
'Zznort... My pony ate ze chainsaw...'  
  
Wanda opens one eye at the sound of Kurt's unconscious ramblings.  
  
'Ze motorcycle's shining on my legs...'  
  
Wanda yawns and rolls over so that she is facing her fuzzy boyfriend. She tickles him behind the ear. Kurt lets out a giggle in his sleep.  
  
'No Scott, not the hot sauce...'  
  
Wanda winces at the mental image and gets up out of bed. She walks over to her dresser and looks in her mirror. Her hair is messed up so she runs a comb through it. Then last night's activities run through her memory. She blushes at her wanton behaviour!  
  
'Wow, Kurt really is supple!' She grins to herself. Wanda pulls on a robe and walks downstairs to grab some breakfast, leaving Kurt to his unconscious ramblings.  
  
'Zznort... My corndog has syphilis...'  
  
Downstairs-  
  
Todd, Typhoid and Crystal are sitting in the kitchen when Wanda walks in. They watch in amazement as Wanda walks past them with a wide smile on her face.  
  
'Who are you and what have you done with the real Wanda?' Todd asks sceptically.  
  
'I'm the real Wanda, Todd.' Wanda replies.  
  
'You can't be, yo!' Todd continues. 'The real Wanda's never called me Todd, it's always 'Insect' or 'Smelly-Fly-Eating-Worm!'  
  
Wanda just grabs some cereal and some juice and sits down at the table with them, still smiling.  
  
'Jeez Wanda!' Typhoid says. 'Stop smiling like that, you're freaking me out!'  
  
'Can I help it if I'm in love?' Wanda asks.  
  
'OMIGOD!' Todd gasps. 'Wanda's in love?' His face suddenly fills with fear as he grabs onto Typhoid's arm. 'Hold me!' He squeaks. 'I'm scared!'  
  
'Ha ha. Very funny!' Wanda sighs.  
  
Crystal notices the ring on Wanda's finger.  
  
'Ooh, nice ring! Did Kurt get you that?'  
  
'Yup.' Wanda replies, showing Crystal her hand for inspection. 'He gave me it for my birthday, last night.'  
  
'It's so pretty!' Crystal gasps. 'It's a Claddagh ring right?'  
  
'So Kurt says.'  
  
'And I notice that you've got the tip of the heart facing you, signifying that your heart is taken. That's so sweet! Does that mean that there's gonna be wedding bells soon?'  
  
Wanda suddenly starts to sweat.  
  
'A wedding?' Typhoid gasps. 'We'll have to get planning!'  
  
Crystal jumps up from the table with excitement.  
  
'I'll go get my bridal magazines!'  
  
'I'll phone around for the stripper!' Typhoid says.  
  
'For the bachelorette party right?' Crystal asks.  
  
'Uh yeah... The bachelorette party...' Typhoid replies, her eyes darting about nervously.  
  
Todd turns to Wanda with sympathy in his eyes.  
  
'You've released a monster there, yo.'  
  
'Don't I know it!'  
  
Wanda takes a swig of her juice and looks at Todd.  
  
'Where's Felicia and the others anyway?'  
  
'Licia's takin' a cat nap.' Todd replies. 'I think Typhoid broke Lance and Pietro; he's locked himself in his room and won't come out. He said sumthin' about fuzzy elves besmirching... stuff. I kinda switched off then.'  
  
The two of them look up as they hear Kurt walk down the stairs.  
  
'Have a nice sleep sweety?' Wanda asks.  
  
'Sweety?' Todd mouths silently, not believing his ears.  
  
'Like a log, Liebe.' Kurt replies. 'Guten Morgen Todd.' He yawns.  
  
'Mornin' Kurt.' Todd replies. 'Man, you look exhausted, yo! What did you two get up to last night?'  
  
'Uh... nuzzing...' Kurt lies.  
  
'Yes... nothing...' Wanda agrees.  
  
'Riiight.' Todd replies, not believing a word of it. 'Well anyway, I've gotta go, yo, places to go, hot white-haired chicks to seduce!'  
  
Kurt and Wanda watch as Todd hops off out of the kitchen.  
  
'You didn't happen to see Crystal and Typhoid did you?' Wanda asks. 'They've got it into their minds that we're getting married.'  
  
'Don't you vant to get married?' Kurt asks.  
  
'Of course I do.' Wanda replies. 'Just not straight away.'  
  
'I know a place that we can hide while all this blows over.' Kurt says. 'Logan's got a cabin in the woods that we could stay in for a while.'  
  
'Sounds like fun!' Wanda agrees. 'I'll just go pack!'  
  
Later-  
  
Kurt and Wanda are now in the borrowed X-Van, driving north away from Bayville.  
  
'Isn't zis vonderful?' Kurt asks. 'Our very first road trip togezzer!'  
  
'And there's nobody that I'd rather spend it with!' Wanda replies.  
  
'Have ve got everyzing packed?' Kurt asks.  
  
'Food, camping equipment, water, swimming gear, yup, everything packed.'  
  
'Even leetle Kurty?' Kurt asks.  
  
'Even little Kurty.' Wanda sighs, holding up her little BAMF doll.  
  
'You don't vant to leave vizout leetle Kurty, do you, Liebe?' Kurt grins.  
  
'Just keep your eyes on the road before I hex you to the other side of the road!' Wanda mock growls.  
  
'I didn't know you liked it rough, Liebe!' Kurt says, flashing Wanda a cheeky grin.  
  
'I'm warning you fuzzy, you're this close to getting hexed!'  
  
'You know you like it!' Kurt winks.  
  
Wanda just rolls her eyes and sits back to watch the scenery pass by.  
  
'Where are we supposed to be going anyway?' She asks.  
  
'Logan said zat his cabin vas in a place called Crystal Lake.' Kurt replies.  
  
'Why does that sound so familiar?' Wanda thinks to herself.  
  
TBC...  
  
NOTES: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, I felt that it would be better to have a cliffhanger like that!  
  
NEXT: Gee, I wonder why Crystal Lake sounds so familiar? Find out in 'Friday!' 


	4. Friday

Wanda and Fuzzy  
Part 4: Friday  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Wanda or Kurt, they belong to Marvel. I don't own Jason Vorhees either. And quite frankly, I wouldn't want to...  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Ruby- I take it that you've never seen Friday the 13th then.  
  
Agent-G- Damn my Friday the 13th obsession! Waitasec, I'm starting to see a pattern now. First Typhoid, now Jason...  
  
Quote of the day- 'You're preaching to the guy that ate the choir.'- Angelus (Angel: Release)  
  
A convenience store a mile or two outside Crystal Lake-  
  
The X-Van containing Kurt and Wanda pulls up to a convenience store. Kurt turns to his girlfriend (who is driving) with a bemused expression on his face.  
  
'Vhy are ve at a convenience store?' He asks.  
  
'We need supplies.' Wanda replies.  
  
'I thought zat ve already had supplies.' Kurt adds.  
  
'I kinda ate them while you were awake.' Wanda replies sheepishly. 'I won't be long.'  
  
With that, Wanda steps out of the van and walks towards the store. Kurt sticks his head out the window and shouts after her.  
  
'Don't forget ze beer!'  
  
Inside the store-  
  
Wanda grabs a basket and browses the aisles. She stops at the chips and miscellaneous snacks aisle and grabs a few bags before moving on to the beer aisle. She peruses the assorted brands before selecting several six- packs. She is just about to pay for her purchases when she bumps into a bedraggled, crazy-looking old man. She manages to keep herself from hexing him and mutters an apology before walking away. Then the old man grabs her arm.  
  
'You ain't going out to Camp Crystal Lake are ya?' he asks.  
  
Wanda is rapidly becoming angrier by the minute.  
  
'Yeah, what of it?' She sighs.  
  
'There's a death curse on that place!' The crazy old man replies. 'You go there and Jason'll yet ya!'  
  
Wanda isn't scared in the least. She is about to hex him when the manager of the store walks up.  
  
'Is this guy bothering you Ma'am?  
  
'A bit.' Wanda replies.  
  
The manager ushers the crazy old guy out of the door before apologising to Wanda.  
  
'I'm sorry about Crazy Eddie; he's always like that around strangers.'  
  
'Who was that Jason guy that he was talking about?' Wanda asks.  
  
'Oh, just some urban legend.' The manager replies. 'The story goes that many years ago Jason Vorhees drowned at Camp Crystal Lake. The camp counsellors were supposed to be watching him but they weren't. Then, several years later, several counsellors were killed one summer. The sole survivor said that it was Jason's mother out for revenge and that she had decapitated her in self-defence. Then, several years later, there were more murders. People said that it was Jason, out for revenge for the death of his mother. Some say that he might still be out there, preying on those who trespass on Camp Crystal Lake!'  
  
'Riiiiight...' Wanda replies. 'That sounds plausible.'  
  
'My point exactly!' The manager replies. 'You have a nice time now! And don't get slaughtered!'  
  
With that, Wanda gathers up her purchases and walks back to the van. She can still see the crazy old man standing outside the store.  
  
'Yer doomed I tell ya, doomed!'  
  
'Yeah, right.' Wanda mutters, waving her hand. The crazy old guy lets out a yell as a nearby fire hydrant explodes, drenching him in water.  
  
'Vas zat you, soaking zat crazy guy?' Kurt asks.  
  
'Would I do such a thing?' Wanda asks with mock innocence.  
  
'Vat did he mean zat ve vere doomed?' Kurt asks.  
  
'Oh nothing important.' Wanda replies.  
  
With that, Kurt starts up the X-Van and they drive away.  
  
Camp Crystal Lake-  
  
The X-Van pulls into a tatty-looking camping area. There is a sign hanging crookedly with peeling paint reading 'Camp Crystal Lake.' Someone has sprayed over it with red paint. Now it reads 'Camp Blood.'  
  
'Logan sure knows how to pick places.' Wanda mutters.  
  
Kurt pulls up to a cabin and steps out. He looks up at the building and whistles in amazement.  
  
'Zis place is huge!'  
  
Wanda looks in the distance and notices a lake several yards away.  
  
'Look, there's a lake too!' She says. 'It'll be perfect for skinny- dipping!'  
  
'Let's just get settled first, ja?' Kurt grins.  
  
Wanda grabs her bags and follows Kurt inside.  
  
Unseen by the two of them, they are being watched by a certain hockey mask- wearing figure. Jason Vorhees steps out of the shadows of the trees and watches them walk into the cabin.  
  
Later-  
  
It is evening and Kurt and Wanda have now settled in and are snuggled by the fireplace.  
  
'For the state of this place, it sure is romantic!' Wanda sighs as she snuggles closer.  
  
'It sure is Liebe!' Kurt replies, kissing the top of Wanda's head.  
  
Wanda then gets a lecherous glint in her eye.  
  
'You know, it would be a pity to have a lake nearby and not use it.'  
  
'But I haven't got any swimming gear.' Kurt sighs.  
  
'Who said anything about swimming?' Wanda replies seductively.  
  
The lake-  
  
The door to the cabin swings open as Wanda runs out, pulling Kurt along with her. When they get to the lake, Wanda starts to disrobe. After taking all of her clothes off, she turns back to Kurt. She gives him a sexy wink and dives into the water.  
  
'Aren't you coming in Fuzzy?'  
  
Kurt doesn't need to be asked twice. He quickly pulls off his clothes and leaps in after her.  
  
Wanda swims closer to him and laces her arms around his neck.  
  
'Now, isn't this better than that stuffy old cabin?' She asks seductively.  
  
'Any place is great viz you, Liebe!' Kurt replies.  
  
Kurt puts his arms around Wanda's waist and kisses her passionately. The two lovers tread water as they kiss.  
  
Several yards up the bank they are once again being watched. Jason watches the two lovers for a while before slowly walking towards the cabin.  
  
Later still-  
  
Kurt and Wanda are now back in the cabin after their... ahem... swim. They are once again snuggled by the roaring fireplace.  
  
'I know somewhere that we haven't checked out yet.' Wanda grins.  
  
'Ze bedroom?' Kurt asks with a lecherous smile.  
  
'I was thinking th very same thing Fuzzy!' Wanda replies. Kurt takes her up in his arms and teleports them upstairs to the bedroom.  
  
Jason steps out of the shadows of the kitchen and slowly ascends the stairs. He stops midway to pluck a machete from the wall, then he carries on up the stairs.  
  
The bedroom-  
  
As you may have guessed, Kurt and Wanda are... ahem... testing out the bedsprings. Kurt kisses Wanda's neck, eliciting a groan from the young witch. Then Wanda suddenly stops. Kurt stops as he sees the fearful look on her face.  
  
'Vhat's ze problem, Liebe?'  
  
All Wanda can do is point behind Kurt. Kurt turns and looks in fright at the sight behind him, a tall man dressed in rags and a hockey mask is standing there with a machete held high.  
  
Jason swings the machete down but Kurt teleports himself and Wanda away just as the machete cuts a gash through the mattress.  
  
Jason looks around at the lack of people in the room. He pulls the machete out of the bed and continues his hunt for Kurt and Wanda.  
  
Elsewhere-  
  
Kurt and Wanda materialise in a closet.  
  
'Vhat ze Hell vas zat?' Kurt asks.  
  
'That must be Jason!' Wanda replies.  
  
'Who's Jason?'  
  
'Oh, just the undead son of a psychotic murdering mother.' Wanda replies.  
  
'Vunderbar!' Kurt groans. 'Only Logan could have a cabin in an abandoned summer camp vhere a psychotic hockey mask-wearing nutcase haunts! I am so going to have vords vis him!'  
  
'What're we gonna do now?' Wanda asks. 'Stay here hiding in this closet or go out there and fight him?'  
  
Kurt is unable to answer as Jason chooses for them. He pulls the closet door off its hinges and raises his machete to stab them. Fortunately, Wanda is ready with a hex bolt. The bolt of mystic blue energy hits the hockey mask-wearing killer square in the chest, making him drop the machete and stumble backwards. While his balance is off, Kurt steps forward and kicks his legs from under him. Jason teeters a little bit before losing his balance totally and falling down the stairs. Jason lands at the bottom with a nasty sounding crack as his neck breaks on impact. Kurt and Wanda step out of the closet and cautiously look down.  
  
'I zink he's dead.' Kurt says.  
  
No such luck! Jason gets up of the floor and readjusts his neck before climbing back up the stairs. Kurt snatches up the machete attempts to fend him off. Jason tries to block Kurt's attacks but with every swipe the machete makes more gashes on the killer's body.  
  
Kurt turns back to Wanda.  
  
'Doesn't zis guy ever drop?'  
  
This is just the distraction that Jason needs; he swipes the machete away from Kurt's grasp and grabs the fuzzy elf by the throat.  
  
'Vanda... help!' Kurt croaks.  
  
'Get your ugly, rotted hands off my boyfriend!' Wanda yells.  
  
Jason looks back at the irate young witch as her hands start to glow with blue energy.  
  
Wanda throws another hex bolt. Jason puts up his arms to defend himself but the bolt of energy sends him flying into the air. Jason lands on the ground, impaling himself on a broken banister. Wanda picks up the dropped machete and brings it down on Jason's neck with a yell of fury, cutting off his head with one clean swipe.  
  
'Wow!' Kurt croaks, holding his throat. 'Zat vas hardcore Vanda! He's got to be dead now!'  
  
'Let's burn his body just to make sure.' Wanda replies. 'And dump his remains in the lake.  
  
Back at Xavier's-  
  
An exhausted Kurt and Wanda pull up outside the institute.  
  
'Are you sure zat you don't vant to go home?' Kurt asks.  
  
'After all the stuff that we went through earlier.' Wanda replies. 'I just don't want to be alone.'  
  
Kurt nods in understanding and puts his arm around Wanda as they walk inside.  
  
'But vhat about Logan?' Kurt asks. 'Shall ve tell him zat his cabin in ze middle of psycho country?'  
  
'I've got a better idea!' Wanda replies with an evil smile.  
  
Kurt watches as she waves her hands and hears an explosion from the garage.  
  
'Who the flamin' hell blew up my bike?'  
  
Wanda grabs Kurt's hand and pulls him upstairs as they run away to escape from Logan's wrath.  
  
END... 


	5. Daughters

Wanda and Fuzzy  
Part 5: Daughters  
  
By  
  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any familiar characters, they all belong to Marvel.  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Slickboy444- Glad you liked it! Wanda and Kurt are cute together, aren't they?  
  
Ruby- You really should see Friday the 13th, it kicks butt!  
  
Agent-G- I doubt that even beheading would kill Jason, remember in 'Jason Goes to Hell', when he got blown to bits? He still came back then!  
  
The Brotherhood Boarding House-  
  
Wanda is sitting at the kitchen table with Felicia, Crystal and Typhoid. They're discussing Felicia's upcoming wedding. Wanda is the maid of honour. She should be writing down what kind of flowers Felicia wants for the ceremony.  
  
'I still say you should have orchids!' Typhoid says.  
  
'You can't have orchids for a wedding!' Crystal replies. 'They're for funerals! You should have red roses!'  
  
'But they're sooo mainstream.' Felicia adds. 'I want the guests to be surprised, not bored!'  
  
'You could always get married naked.' Wanda mutters.  
  
'Say what?' Felicia gasps.  
  
'Nothing.' Wanda mutters.  
  
Typhoid goes to grab some popcorn from the bowl in the middle of the table.  
  
'Huh.' She mutters. 'We're out of popcorn.'  
  
'I'll go get some more.' Wanda says. 'I need to get some air anyway.'  
  
Wanda gets up and grabs her bag, walking out of the house. As she gets down to the end of the path, she meets Kurt.  
  
'Hey Vanda, vassup?' Kurt grins.  
  
'I swear, that place is a madhouse!' Wanda groans.  
  
'Zat bad huh?' Kurt asks.  
  
'Worse.' Wanda replies. 'Anyway, I'm going out to buy some more popcorn, you wanna come?'  
  
'Sure.' Kurt replies. 'Zat seems like fun!'  
  
And with that the two of them leave for the store.  
  
Later-  
  
Kurt and Wanda have now finished their shopping and are sitting on Wanda's bed with a bowl of chocolates between them.  
  
'I can't believe zat Todd's actually getting married!' Kurt says. 'I alvays thought zat he vould end up viz you!'  
  
Wanda sends a glare at her fuzzy boyfriend.  
  
'No, really!' Kurt continues. 'After all zat trouble zat he vent through to save you from Magneto, its just surprising zat he didn't end up viz you.'  
  
'I suppose.' Wanda sighs. 'But then again, it would mean that I wouldn't end up with you!'  
  
'Miss Maximoff!' Kurt gasps. 'Are you trying to seduce me?'  
  
'Maybe.' Wanda replies seductively, creeping closer. They are just about to kiss as they are knocked off their seats by a flash of light. They get up off the floor and look at the figure sprawled on the bed. The figure is wearing a green miniskirt and tube top. What is unusual about the figure is that she has blue skin and pointy ears.  
  
'Ow, that sucked!' The figure groans. 'Guys, are you there? Morph? Cal? Blink?'  
  
The figure then turns and looks at Wanda and Kurt. She jumps up from the bed at the sight of them.  
  
'Jeez! Who are you?' She asks.  
  
'Maybe we should be the ones asking how the hell you got in my room when the door's locked!' Wanda replies.  
  
'I got teleported here.' The figure replies. 'I think.'  
  
'Anyvay.' Kurt says. 'I'm Kurt, zis is Vanda. And you are?'  
  
The fuzzy blue woman scratches her head uncertainly.  
  
'I'm Talia Josephine Wagner, your daughter!'  
  
Wanda just stares slack-jawed at the figure. Kurt meanwhile opens his mouth slightly and points his finger before fainting dead away.  
  
Later still-  
  
Wanda, a newly revived Kurt and TJ are sat around the kitchen table talking. Felicia and the others are out choosing a dress so they have the house to themselves for the time being.  
  
'Zis is confusing.' Kurt says, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 'How can you be our daughter, you're older zen ve are!'  
  
'I'm from an alternate reality.' TJ replies. 'Kurt, you're leading the X- Men and you're married to Wanda.'  
  
'What about me?' Wanda asks. 'What am I doing?'  
  
'You're an Avenger.' TJ replies.  
  
'That team of losers that Pietro's girlfriend is a member of?' Wanda asks.  
  
'Unca Pie's here?' TJ gasps.  
  
'Ja.' Kurt replies. 'He should be back soon.'  
  
Then, right on cue, Pietro and Crystal walk in the door.  
  
'Hey everybody!' Pietro says. 'I'm back! Hey, who's the hot-looking blue chick?'  
  
'Unca Pie!' TJ squeals, jumping up form the table and grabbing Pietro in a huge hug.  
  
'Uncle?' Pietro gasps. 'How? What? Huh?'  
  
'I'm Kurt and Wanda's daughter!' TJ replies.  
  
Pietro groans and passes out unconscious.  
  
'Does he do that a lot where you come from?' Crystal asks.  
  
'Not really.' TJ replies. 'But he almost had a heat attack when he heard that Mom was pregnant!'  
  
Even later still-  
  
Kurt, Wanda, Crystal, Pietro and TJ are now watching TV. Pietro flicks through the channels at super speed before Wanda snatches the remote away from him and passes it to TJ.  
  
'TJ's the guest so she gets to choose what we watch!' She says.  
  
Pietro mutters something under his breath and crosses his arms, pouting.  
  
'Do you guys have Friends in this reality?' TJ asks.  
  
'Yes.' Wanda replies. 'But the whole thing's finished for good now.'  
  
'Oh, that's a pity.' TJ sighs. 'That was my fave TV show ever!'  
  
'Don't vorry zough!' Kurt adds. 'Joey's going to get his own spin-off show!'  
  
TJ claps her hands excitedly as they sit down to watch a rerun of 'The One With Chandler in a Box.'  
  
'Oh I love this one!' TJ grins. 'This is a classic!'  
  
Then, Todd chooses this moment to walk in the room with Felicia and the others.  
  
'Wassup, yo?' Todd asks. 'Hey, who's the blue chick?'  
  
'Unca Mort!' TJ squeals.  
  
'Unca what?' Todd gasps.  
  
'You're Toad, right?' TJ asks.  
  
'Yeah, what of it, yo?' Todd asks.  
  
'Your name's Mortimer Toynbee, right?' TJ continues.  
  
'No.' Todd replies. 'I'm Todd Tolansky, what kind of stupid-ass name is Mortimer anyway? And you still ain't told me who you are!'  
  
'I'm Wanda and Todd's daughter from an alternate future.'  
  
'Ah.' Todd replies before passing out.  
  
'Hey.' Felicia says in greeting. 'Nice to meet you, I'm Felicia.'  
  
'As in 'The Black Cat?' TJ asks.  
  
'The one and the same!' Felicia replies.  
  
'Sweet!' TJ grins. 'Do you guys know Spider-Man?'  
  
'Ja.' Kurt replies. 'He's a member of ze X-Men and he's dating Wolfsbane.'  
  
'Who's the guy with the mullet?' TJ asks.  
  
'My name's Lance.' Uh... Lance replies. 'Or you can call me Avalanche.'  
  
'I know the rest of you.' TJ replies. 'You all exist where you come from. Freddy and... Typhoid Mary? Typhoid's a member of the Brotherhood?'  
  
'And I'm dating Lancey-Poo!' Typhoid replies.  
  
'This place is messed up!' TJ groans.  
  
Everybody turns their heads as they hear insane laughter coming from upstairs.  
  
'BWAHAHAHAHAAA!! Fire! Fire! Fire!'  
  
'Let me guess.' TJ says. 'Pyro.'  
  
'Yup.' Freddy replies. 'We've got our own fire-obsessed nutcase!'  
  
Pietro sniffs as he catches a familiar scent.  
  
'Oh God, no! Not my socks!'  
  
END... 


	6. Family

Wanda and Fuzzy  
Part 6: Family  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything. All familiar characters belong to Marvel.  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Slickboy444- TJ rules! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Ruby- Yay TJ! (Again!)  
  
Witch-Uk- More TJ coming right up. Enjoy!  
  
Agent-G- I wonder how TJ will react to the others? What will happen when she meets Peter Parker? Friends rule! TJ too! Yay!  
  
Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters-  
  
Kurt and Wanda walk into the X-Mansion with TJ close behind them.  
  
'This place doesn't look too different from the X-Mansion in my reality.' TJ says. 'When it's not lying in ruins that is.'  
  
'Tell me about it.' Kurt replies. 'We've already had to rebuild it once already.'  
  
'What happened?' TJ asks.  
  
'Mystique blew it up.' Wanda replies.  
  
'That seems like her.' TJ says. 'She's a royal pain in the ass where I come from too. Me being born to a mutant sell out didn't help.'  
  
'Was that because in your reality I joined the Avengers?' Wanda asks.  
  
'Pretty much.' TJ replies. 'Old Granny Raven didn't want her son fraternising with one of SHIELD's lapdogs. Where is she anyway?'  
  
'She was turned into stone.' Kurt replies sadly. 'She vas secretly vorking viz Apocalypse. Zen Rogue threw her off a cliff.'  
  
'Rogue's here?' TJ asks frightfully.  
  
'Why, what's wrong?' Wanda asks. 'She evil or something?'  
  
'Yup.' TJ replies. 'She even absorbed the Fantastic Four!'  
  
'Mein Gott!' Kurt gasps. 'She von't be pleased to hear zat!'  
  
'Like, hear what?' Kitty asks from behind them. 'Oh, hey Wanda. Like, who's your blue friend?'  
  
'Aunty Kitty!' TJ squeals, glomping Kitty.  
  
Kitty looks over TJ's shoulder at Kurt and Wanda.  
  
'Did she like, say 'Aunty Kitty?' She asks.  
  
'Ja.' Kurt replies. 'She's our daughter.'  
  
'She's your WHAT?' A gruff Canadian voice asks.  
  
Kurt and Wanda spin around to see Logan walk up the steps with a six-pack of beer in his hands.  
  
'I go ter the store fer some beer and I find out that yer got a flamin' daughter! What's got inter yer Elf?'  
  
'She's not actually our daughter Mister Logan.' Wanda replies. 'She's from an alternate reality.  
  
'Oh, that sounds reasonable.' Logan replies sarcastically.  
  
TJ lets Kitty out of the hug and looks at Logan.  
  
'Eeee! Unca' Logan!' She squeals.  
  
'Unca' WHAT?'  
  
Kurt, Kitty and Wanda try desperately to hide their amusement at Logan's shocked expression as TJ grabs him in a huge hug and bounces up and down.  
  
'Zis seems like ze time for strange zings happening, don't you zink?' Kurt asks. 'Rahne dating Spider-Man, Keety dating Daredevil and Sam dating MJ! Now my daughter from an alternate reality appears! Ze world's gone topsy-turvy!'  
  
Later-  
  
TJ is now sat on a couch while the other X-Men gather around her as she tells them her story.  
  
'Well, as you can see, I'm the daughter of Kurt Wagner and Wanda Maximoff from an alternate reality.'  
  
'I've gotta say Kurt.' Roberto whispers. 'She musta inherited your hot gene! Whoof!'  
  
Tabitha rolls her eyes and stamps on Roberto's foot.  
  
TJ ignores Roberto's scream of pain and continues her story.  
  
'While my Mom was a member of the Avengers, my Dad was the leader of the X- Men.'  
  
'Way to go Kurt!' Bobby says, patting Kurt on the back in celebration. 'You finally hit the big leagues!'  
  
'I hope you don't mind me saying.' Jubilee says. 'But what happened to Scott, he's kinda like the leader here.'  
  
'He went mad and joined the Brotherhood.' TJ replies.  
  
Scott gulps nervously and holds his hand up for a question.  
  
'Uh... Why exactly did I go mad?' He asks.  
  
'It all started when Unca' Logan killed the Professor.' TJ replies.  
  
Everybody gaps in amazement at the sudden revelation.  
  
'B-but how?' Rahne asks. 'Mister Logan wouldnae ever hurt th' Professor!'  
  
'Unca' Logan was possessed by the Shadow King at the time.' TJ replies.  
  
'The Shadow Who?' Amara asks.  
  
'A big ol' evil telepathic guy that lives in the Astral Plane.' TJ replies. 'With a mad-on for the Professor too. I take it you haven't met him yet.'  
  
'I'm afraid not.' Xavier replies. 'Although I am reminded of an encounter I had several years ago with a man named Amahl Farouk.'  
  
'That's the guy.' TJ says. 'You guys'll have a bunch of fun when he comes around! What other bad guys have you met? Sinister?'  
  
'Nope.' Scott replies.  
  
'Trust me.' TJ says. 'You'll love him, Scott! What about The Brood?'  
  
'What are they?' Sam asks.  
  
'A bunch of aliens that use other living being for hosts for their young.' TJ replies.  
  
'Ah'm sorry ah asked.' Sam squeaks.  
  
'What about Mojo? The Phalanx? Stryfe?'  
  
'Sorry.' Scott says. 'We've never met any of them. 'The only villains that we've met are Magneto and the Acolytes. Oh, and the Brotherhood too.'  
  
'Gee, thanks Scott.' Wanda snorts. 'Don't I feel welcome?'  
  
'What about me?' Jean asks. 'Am I in your reality?'  
  
'Yes.' TJ replies. 'You're dead.'  
  
Jean's face drops at the thought.  
  
'But don't worry.' TJ assures her. 'You came back to life again. Hell, it's kind of a running joke, seeing how many times you've died. The last time, your soul took residence in Colossus's metal shell.'  
  
'The Acolyte Colossus?' Kitty asks. 'Like, the bug Russian metal guy?'  
  
'The one and the same.' TJ replies. 'As a matter of fact Kitty, you two were married!'  
  
Rogue snorts in amusement at Kitty's obvious discomfort.  
  
'Well I believe that those were enough questions for today.' Xavier says. 'You must be tired Talia. You may stay here for the night if you wish.'  
  
'That'd be lovely.' TJ replies. 'Oh, and by the way, its just TJ.'  
  
'I'll show you to your room.' Wanda says. 'Me and Kurt have to have a talk.'  
  
'Good luck with that, buddy!' Scott says, patting Kurt on the back in sympathy.  
  
Later-  
  
TJ has now settled into her temporary room that she is sharing with Paige Guthrie.  
  
'So tell me Paige, is it true that Rahne's dating Spider-Man?'  
  
'Oh yeah!' Paige replies. 'They've been goin out for ages!'  
  
'That's quite funny actually!' TJ chuckles. 'In my reality she had a longstanding crush on your brother.'  
  
'Sam?' Paige gasps. 'Funnily enough, they dated for a while but it never lasted.'  
  
'Why's that?' TJ asks.  
  
'Cuz things just got too freaky.' Paige replies. 'They were best friends an' they jus' didn't want tah spoil what they already had.'  
  
There is a knock at the door and Paige goes to open it. Standing on the other side are Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson and Matt Murdock (Rahne, Sam and Kitty's respective others.)  
  
'We didn't get to say hello downstairs.' Peter says. 'So we just thought that we'd come up to say hi. So, hi!'  
  
'Sup?' TJ replies.  
  
'So you're Kurt and Wanda's daughter, huh?' MJ asks. 'Weird!'  
  
'Is there a Daredevil in your reality?' Matt asks.  
  
'Yup.' TJ replies. 'A Spider-Man too. Hey Matt, have you met anyone called Bullseye yet?'  
  
'Uh, no.' Matt replies. 'Why, should I have?'  
  
'I'm just going to tell you one thing.' TJ says. 'Watch yourself. And Peter, if you meet a guy called 'The Green Goblin' kick his ass while you can!'  
  
'I'll take that in mind, TJ.' Peter replies. 'Thanks.'  
  
Meanwhile, in Kurt's room-  
  
Kurt and Wanda are lying in bed together. Wanda has her head laid on Kurt's chest.  
  
'Kurt?' She murmurs.  
  
'Ja, liebe?' He replies.  
  
'Do you ever want to have children?' Wanda asks.  
  
'Oh sure.' Kurt replies. 'Especially if they turn out like TJ! Vhy do you ask?'  
  
'Just curious I suppose.' Wanda shrugs. She props herself up on one elbow and looks Kurt in the eyes. 'You know, we could start trying for one now...'  
  
'Vhat? Right zis very minute?' Kurt asks fearfully.  
  
'Now's as good a time as any!' Wanda replies.  
  
'Its kind of sudden, don't you zink, liebe?'  
  
'Don't worry Fuzzy!' Wanda purrs. 'I'll be gentle!'  
  
TBC...  
  
NEXT: TJ Vs X-23... 


	7. The Fuzzy Chick and the Clone

Wanda and Fuzzy  
Part 7: The Fuzzy Chick and the Clone  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel.  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Glaivester- Glad you liked it. I didn't know that jean had a child with Apocalypse back in TJ's reality. Was it Armageddon? I just assumed that Rogue absorbed the Fantastic 4 but then again, that would explain the big Skrull chin that she had.  
  
Agent-G- Ain't foreshadowing cool? It was only a matter of time before I brought in my new Fanfic obsession. Gone is Typhoid Mary, in comes X-23!  
  
Slickboy444- If I told you who wins the TJ/X-23 fight it would kinda spoil the fun wouldn't it?  
  
Witch-Uk- I wouldn't want to seduce Kurt but then again, I am a guy. This isn't the first time that Kurt and Wanda have been together, their first time was on Wanda's birthday (Chapter 2.)  
  
Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters-  
  
Talia Josephine Wagner, the daughter of Kurt Wagner and Wanda Maximoff of an alternate reality, is presently lazing in her room. Her roommate, Paige Guthrie is flipping through a random magazine while lying on her front on her bed.  
  
'What do you guys do for fun?' TJ asks.  
  
'Ah'm not really the person to ask.' Paige replies. 'Ah'm new here mahself.'  
  
'Surely this place has got a movie theatre.' TJ says.  
  
'But there's nothin' worth watchin' Paige replies.  
  
TJ sighs and leans back on her bed looking up at the ceiling.  
  
'We could always go check out the mall.' Paige says. 'You up for shopping TJ?'  
  
'Not really.' TJ sighs. 'But I suppose that it's better than nothing.'  
  
'Great!' Paige says, jumping up off the bed. 'Ah'll just get mah purse an I'll be with yah in a sec!'  
  
'Shouldn't we ask Kitty or Jubilee to come with us?' TJ asks.  
  
'Do yah really want those two shoppin' addicts comin' with us?' Paige replies with an incredulous expression.  
  
'Point.' TJ concedes. 'Even in my reality Kitty's a shopoholic.'  
  
Later-  
  
After getting dropped off at the mall by Scott Paige and TJ (disguised with a spare holo-watch) are browsing through the mall.  
  
'I'm starting to like this idea.' TJ says. 'Being a part of a team that keeps on getting thrown from one reality to another doesn't really give you much time to shop.'  
  
'Surely yah get time off.' Paige says.  
  
'Not as much as we'd like.' TJ replies. 'This one time though, we got transported to Cancun to foil a bank robbery. After we did that we found out that we had a week of downtime!'  
  
'Yah must've loved that.' Paige says.  
  
'Oh yeah.' TJ replies. 'Heck, we even decided to visit a nude beach.'  
  
'No!' Paige gasped. 'Yah never went...?'  
  
'Au naturel?' TJ finishes. 'Yup, we certainly did!'  
  
Paige blushes deeply at the mere thought of taking off her clothes off in front of other people. TJ just chuckles slightly at the younger girl's discomfort.  
  
'Don't worry kiddo.' She says. 'I doubt that there are any nude beaches around here!'  
  
'Where do yah want to go first?' Paige asks, changing the subject. 'Shoes or food?'  
  
Shoe first.' TJ replies. 'Nourishment later.'  
  
'That's mah kinda thinkin'.' Paige grins.  
  
Later-  
  
TJ and Paige have finished their shopping trip and decide to kill the time until Scott picks them up by taking a walk.  
  
'So TJ.' Paige says. 'Do you have a guy back home?'  
  
'Do you mean in the Exiles or in my home reality?' TJ asks.  
  
'Either ah suppose.' Paige replies.  
  
TJ momentarily thinks about John Proudstar, who the Exiles left behind in a reality ruled by the Skrulls. Her face deepens with sadness as she remembers the sorry of losing him. Subconsciously her hand travels to her belly as she remembers her lost baby.  
  
'I-I did.' TJ replies. 'His name was John, I loved him.'  
  
'What happened to him?' Paige asks. 'Is he still with the Exiles?'  
  
Tears begin to well up in TJ's eyes.  
  
'N-no.' She replies. 'We had to leave him behind in a coma.'  
  
'Ah'm so sorry.' Paige says, taking TJ's hand to comfort her. 'Ah didn't mean tah pry.'  
  
TJ is about to reply when she hears sounds of a scuffle in a nearby alley.  
  
'Sounds like trouble.' She says as she goes to investigate. Paige follows her lead.  
  
Upon entering the alley they see a large man moving in on a young girl with long brown hair. The guy takes out a knife and tries to stab the girl. Before TJ and Paige can help however, the young girl grabs the guy's hand and spins him around, pushing him against the wall.  
  
'You're gonna pay for that girlie!' The guy snarls as he tries to stab her again.  
  
There is a sudden 'Snikt!' and two metallic claws pop out of the girl's hands, the guy then finds himself minus one hand. The guy falls to the ground clutching his stump of a hand. The girl then turns and looks at TJ and Paige.  
  
'Go away.' She says. 'This isn't any of your business.'  
  
'Oh yes it is.' TJ replies. 'You can't just go around cutting off guys hands, even if they are ugly thugs.'  
  
'You don't know what this is about.' The girl says. 'He's one of Hydra's goons!'  
  
TJ nods in recognition, even she's heard of the Neo-Nazi terrorists known as Hydra.  
  
'Ah think he's had enough.' Paige says. 'Don't you?'  
  
'I won't rest until Hydra's dead.' The young girl snarls. 'Down to every last grunt and goon.'  
  
Then something finally clicks in TJ's head as she recognises the look of the girl's claws.  
  
'You're X-23.' She says.  
  
'Yeah.' X-23 replies. 'What of it?'  
  
'Everybody thought that you were dead.' TJ says.  
  
'Who exactly are yah, X-23?' Paige asks, being the only one not in on the subject.  
  
'X-23's a clone of Logan made by Hydra.' TJ replies. 'Sam told me all about her, including how she took on all of the X-Men on her own.'  
  
'So are we gonna flap or gums or get down to business?' X-23 asks impatiently.  
  
'We don't want to fight you.' TJ replies. 'You can come back to the mansion with us. I'm sure that you'll be safe from Hydra there.'  
  
'Nobody'll want me.' X-23 replies. 'Not after what I did to them last time.'  
  
'Ah can think of one person that'll be glad to see yah.' Paige says. 'What about Logan?'  
  
X-23 has mixed thought about returning to the mansion. The two girls standing before her sound trustworthy enough so why can't she trust them?  
  
'I-I suppose that I'll come with you.' X-23 replies uncertainly. 'But you both owe me a fight!'  
  
'We'll get Logan to book us a session in the Danger Room.' TJ replies.  
  
X-23 follows the two girls out of the alley to a waiting Scott. Scott takes one look at X-23 sitting in the back seat and jumps out of his seat with a girlish shriek.  
  
'Umm, hi?' X-23 sheepishly grins.  
  
'Don't worry Scott.' TJ says. 'She's with us.'  
  
Scott leans in closer and whispers to TJ.  
  
'You do know that she's dangerous, right?'  
  
'I can hear you, you know.' X-23 says from the back seat. Scott just sighs and sits back down in the driver's seat and drives back to the mansion.  
  
Upon reaching home, TJ and co take X-23 to meet the professor. Ignoring the fact that she easily beat the entire team during her last visit to the mansion, Xavier happily welcomes X-23 to the mansion.  
  
Later-  
  
TJ and Paige are showing X-23 around the mansion. They get to the rec room where Kurt and Wanda are watching TV.  
  
'Guys.' TJ, now with her image inducer turned off, says. 'This is X-23.'  
  
Kurt and Wanda stand up from the sofa and greet the new arrival. Kurt is understandably nervous at having X-23 staying at the mansion with them. Wanda however, greets her warmly as she also beat the X-Men solo in her first meeting with them.  
  
'Umm, sorry about the whole beating you up thing.' X-23 says embarrassedly. 'It wasn't personal.'  
  
'Zat's alright.' Kurt replies. 'It's perfectly understandable, you vere angry at ze time.'  
  
'I'm just glad that there's someone here that I can compare notes with.' Wanda says. 'I thought that I was the only one that beat the X-Men solo.'  
  
'I'd like to hear that.' X-23 says, a small smile spreading on her lips.  
  
'You wanna talk about it over ice cream?' Wanda asks.  
  
'What's ice cream?' X-23 replies.  
  
'You've missed out on a lot.' Wanda replies. 'But that's cool, I missed a lot when I was locked away in an asylum.  
  
Kurt, TJ and Paige watch as Wanda leads X-23 to the kitchen.  
  
'Mein Gott!' Kurt groans. 'Zey're multiplying!'  
  
END...  
  
NEXT: Xavier senses a suspiciously familiar mutant signature. Kurt, Wanda, TJ, Paige and X-23 go to investigate. It Magneto really back and who is this mysterious green-haired girl intent on walking in his footsteps? Find out next time in: 'Wanda and Fuzzy...' 


	8. Sisters

**Wanda and Fuzzy**  
**Chapter 8: Sisters**  
  
**By  
** **The Uncanny R-Man**  
  
_Disclaimer- I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel.  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Go Banana56- Glad that you liked it, enjoy the chapter.  
  
Slickboy444- Yup, Lorna is making an appearance this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Agent-G- Yup, Polaris is coming. There will be a little Wanda/X-23 bonding in this chapter too._

* * *

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters-**  
  
TJ Wagner and Paige Guthrie were walking through one of the mansion's lower levels. They were about to walk past the Danger Room when the door swished open and X-23 walked out carrying a barely conscious Logan along with her.  
  
'So, Twen.' TJ said. 'How did your training session go?'  
  
'A little too well.' X-23 sheepishly replied. 'I kinda punched him in the throat...'  
  
'Ooh, that musta hurt.' Paige winced. 'Are ya alright Mister Logan?'  
  
'Never felt better, Hayseed.' Logan wheezed. 'My healin' factor's already kicked in.'  
  
Then TJ remembered why she and Paige were walking though the lower levels.  
  
'Twen, me, Paige and the guys're gonna hang out in the rec room for a bit, you can come join us if you want.'  
  
X-23 looked up at Logan for confirmation.  
  
'You run along now, kid.' He said. 'I've gotta run a few errands anyway.'  
  
'I'll meet you guys later.' X-23 said to TJ and Paige.' But I'm gonna hit the showers first.'  
  
Logan leaned against the wall to regain his breath as X-23 walked off in the direction of the showers.  
  
'Are ya sure you're alright, Mister Logan?' Paige asked.  
  
'I think she crushed my windpipe...' Logan wheezed.  
  
'Remind me never to piss her off.' TJ winced.

* * *

**Later-**  
  
TJ and Paige were hanging out in the rec room with Wanda and Kurt when X-23 walked in.  
  
'Hey guys.' She said. 'What fun stuff've you got planned?'  
  
'Ve're just hanging out, vatching ze TV.' Kurt replied. 'You're just in time, 'Teen Titans' is just about to start.'  
  
'What are the 'Teen Titans'?' X-23 asked.  
  
'Oh just you sit down and watch, kiddo.' TJ replied. 'You'll soon learn.'  
  
X-23 sat down with the others and prepared to watch the second best cartoon show on TV when... a news broadcast interrupted the scheduled programming.  
  
'What the Hell?' Wanda groaned. 'Where's the 'Teen Titans'?'  
  
'Ah didn't know yah were a fan.' Paige grinned.  
  
'I like Raven, is all.' Wanda muttered.  
  
'Be quiet guys.' Kurt said. 'Zis might be important.'  
  
Everybody stayed quiet as they watched the news broadcast. Right at that moment, it was showing amateur footage only shot a few moments ago of an unusually familiar figure trashing downtown Bayville.  
  
'Zat can't be who I zink it is.' Kurt said.  
  
'Who else do you know that wears a bucket over their head?' TJ asked.  
  
'I've never met the guy.' X-23 added. 'But that's Magneto, isn't it?'  
  
'Magneto as in, Wanda's Dad?' Paige asked.  
  
'Oh ja.' Kurt replied. 'It looks like we've got biiig trouble!'  
  
Everybody turned to Wanda, who had been awfully quiet since the news broadcast had popped up, and looked at her concernedly.  
  
'Wanda, liebe.' Kurt said. 'Are you alright?'  
  
'Never better.' Wanda replied through clenched teeth. 'I just have to go outside for a second.'  
  
The others stood back as Wanda slowly walked out of the door and into the garden. They then winced as Wanda's anger caused Scott's car to explode.  
  
'Let me guess.' X-23 said. 'She's got daddy issues.'  
  
'I'm going to see if I can get a hold of Quicksilver.' Kurt added. 'He might want to know zis.'

* * *

**Later-**  
  
Kurt, Wanda, TJ, X-23 and Paige were sitting in the Velocity, along with Pietro, as they flew over to downtown Bayville. TJ was chosen to be pilot and leader of the group as she was the oldest and actually knew how to fly. She was initially freaked at the thought of ordering her parents about but she stopped when the severity of the situation finally sank in. Pietro however, wanted to be elsewhere.  
  
'I don't know why I have to be here with you X-Geeks.' He moaned. 'Let me out of here!'  
  
'Magneto's your father too, Pietro.' Wanda replied, being unusually calm, seeing the circumstances. 'So you're in this with us.'  
  
Pietro knew better than to argue with his sister so he shut up and sat back in his seat.  
  
TJ peered out of the cockpit and saw the chaos below them.  
  
'Get ready to party guys.' She said. 'We're almost there.'  
  
The others unbuckled their seatbelts and got ready to disembark. Before they could steady themselves however, the Velocity was rocked by a magnetic wave.  
  
'Hold on everybody.' TJ said. 'I'm gonna attempt an emergency landing!'  
  
The others grabbed onto the closest steady thing and braced for impact. Fortunately, the crash never came as TJ landed the Velocity safely. After the magnetic wave had subsided, everybody cautiously exits the Velocity.  
  
'Not that ah'm ungrateful for going on a mission or anything.' Paige says. 'But shouldn't we have an adult here with us?'  
  
'Everybody's busy.' TJ replied. 'Logan's running errands, Storm's visiting her sister and hank and the Professor are attending a seminar in Scotland.'  
  
'So we're screwed then.' Pietro sighed.  
  
'What's the matter Quicksilver?' X-23 asked. 'Don't ell me you're scared of your daddy.'  
  
'So says the chick with the metal skeleton.' Pietro muttered.  
  
'Keep your eyes out guys.' TJ said. 'Magneto is one of the most powerful mutants in the world and we don't want him sneaking up on us.'  
  
'I think I know how to work around my father.' Pietro snorted.  
  
Then everybody's attention was caught by a car flying towards them. Fortunately, Wanda was on cue to hex it back to whence it came. TJ turned to Pietro with a serious look on her face.  
  
'Don't get cocky, Pietro.' She said. 'You may be my uncle but I'm still the leader of this team. Wanda, is he gets out of line, hex him.'  
  
Wanda nodded in agreement while Pietro juts silently cursed his luck.  
  
The team cautiously walked towards the direction the car came form and sure enough, Magneto was floating there right in front of them.  
  
'Keep steady guys.' TJ said. 'We don't know what Mags is up to.'  
  
Without so much as a word of warning, Magneto used his powers to rip some iron railings from the sidewalk and bind the team together.  
  
'Great start so far.' X-23 muttered. 'Is this usual for you guys, getting caught by the bad guy straight away?'  
  
'I don't get it.' Kurt said. 'Magneto's usually '_Bwahahaa! Your puny powers are no_ _match for ze Master of Magnetism_!' he hasn't said anyzhing yet.  
  
'Uh father...' Pietro says. 'What're you doing?'  
  
Magneto just stayed silent as he enveloped Pietro and Wanda in a magnetic bubble and spirited them away.  
  
'We have to get after them!' Paige said. 'We don't know what that monster's gonna do with them!'  
  
'If you've got a way to get us out of here.' TJ said. 'I'd like to hear it.'  
  
As if in answer, there was a '_Snikt_!' and X-23 freed herself from her bonds.  
  
'Now let's go catch us a bad guy!' She grins.

* * *

**Elsewhere-**  
  
Wanda and Pietro found themselves still bound by wrought iron cuffs but this time they were in an abandoned warehouse.  
  
'I've got to say' Father.' Wanda spat. 'Your taste in secret hideouts sure has dropped in recent months.'  
  
'Wanda!' Pietro scolded. 'Don't taunt him, you don't know what he'll do!'  
  
'Oh shut up you wuss.' Wanda replied. 'Grow yourself a back bone!'  
  
'What makes you think that I'm your father?' Magneto replied.  
  
Wanda noticed something different in 'Magneto's' voice and narrowed her us suspiciously.  
  
'You're not even our father, are you?' She asked.  
  
'W-what're you talking about Wanda?' Pietro asked. 'Of course he's out father, look at him!'  
  
'Magneto' then removed his helmet and revealed the face of a green-haired young woman, not all that older than themselves.  
  
'I'm afraid that the real Magneto is still missing.' The green-haired girl said. 'I'm Lorna, Lorna Dane.'  
  
'Well that tells us who you are.' Wanda said. 'But why did you kidnap us?'  
  
'Yo cut a long story short.' Lorna replied. 'Wanda, Pietro, I am... _your sister_!'

* * *

**Outside-**  
  
Thanks to X-23's heightened sense, TJ and the others were able to find the warehouse where Wanda and Pietro were hidden in without too much trouble.  
  
'So how are ve going to go about zis?' Kurt asked. 'Just knock on ze door and ask politely to be let in?'  
  
'Have you got any better ideas, Fuzzy?' Paige asked.  
  
'All this talking' making me antsy.' X-23 sighed. 'You guys can stay here but I'm going in after them.'  
  
Before TJ or anyone could say a word of warning, X-23 sliced through the locked door and charged right in.  
  
'She's Logan's clone alright.' TJ muttered.

* * *

**Inside-  
**  
Lorna was partway through telling Wanda and Pietro how she found out that she was related to them.  
  
'My adopted father worked for the US government and the day my powers manifested, I realised how alike I was to Magneto. So, one night I snuck into my father's lab and ran a blood test on myself, to see whether I was related to Magneto. I compared my blood to a sample of Magneto's and sure enough, I was right, Magneto was my father!'  
  
'But that doesn't explain a thing.' Pietro said. 'I thought your birth mother died in a plane crash shortly after you were born.'  
  
'Ah this is where it gets interesting.' Lorna replied. 'I looked into my birth mother's crash and found out that there was an anomaly in the wreckage, every scrap of metal was highly magnetised!'  
  
'If you are our sister.' Wanda said. 'Then why didn't you call us instead of going on a rampage in Bayville?'  
  
'I guess I take after my our father in that respect.' Lorna replied. 'He always did have a flair fro the dramatic.'  
  
'So you're going to let us go now, right?' Pietro asked. 'Cuz we're cool now, aren't we?'  
  
'I have no quarrel with you.' Lorna replied. 'You are free to go.'  
  
'I'll bet they are!' A voice yelled behind them. 'And I'm gonna make sure that they do!'  
  
Lorna spun around to see X-23 standing with her claws unsheathed.  
  
'Ah, the little girl with the adamantium claws' Lorna snorted in derision. 'Do you seriously think that they will be any use against Polaris, the Mistress of Magnetism?'  
  
'Geez.' Pietro muttered. 'And I thought Dad was arrogant.'  
  
'He's not the only one.' Wanda replied. 'At least he wasn't the one that took four girls to the Sadie Hawkins Dance.'  
  
'Let them go.' X-23 said to Polaris. 'Or I'll make you let them go!'  
  
'I have no argument with you.' Polaris replied. 'Now leave before I have to do something that you may regret.'  
  
'Oh I'm banking on it.' X-23 grinned.  
  
'Twen, no!' Wanda yelled. 'Don't, she's our sister!'  
  
Wanda's pleas came to late as X-23 leapt at Polaris with a fierce battle cry. Polaris managed to deflect X-23's blows with magnetic field.  
  
'If you were here earlier.' Polaris said. 'Then you would have found out that I had already released them.'  
  
X-23 just growled deep in her throat and leapt at Polaris once more and once again, Polaris defended herself against her attacks, this time she threw X-23 across the room with a magnetic wave. Unfortunately, that is just the precise moment when TJ and the others made their appearance.  
  
'You, with the green hair!' TJ yelled. 'Let those people go!'  
  
'I already have, you imbecile.' Polaris groaned. 'What does it take for you people to believe me?'  
  
'You could give yahself up.' Paige replied.  
  
'And rot in one of your homo-sapiens cells? I think not!' Polaris snorted.  
  
Before TJ or the others could mount an attack, Polaris levitated off the floor in a magnetic bubble and flew away.  
  
'I've finished with Bayville.' She said to the others. 'You people are just too distrustful!'  
  
And without another word, she departed.  
  
'Vell zat vas eventful.' Kurt said. 'I take it zat magneto vasn't all we expected.'  
  
'Oh yeah.' Wanda replied. 'She was impersonating him.'  
  
'Seems kinda much, don'cha think?' Paige asked.  
  
'I suppose.' Wanda shrugged. 'Oh yeah, she's also my and Pietro's sister!'  
  
'Zat vould explain ze magnetic powers zhen.' Kurt replied.  
  
'Um guys.' Paige said. 'I think that we'd better get back to the mansion before anybody misses us. Don'cha think that Mister Logan would be pissed if he found out that we took 'Twen out on a mission without his permission?'  
  
'I suppose he would.' TJ replied. 'You guys get back to the Velocity, I'll carry her along.'  
  
With that, everybody leaved the abandoned warehouse wondering where and when Polaris would turn up next.  
  
_END...  
  
NEXT: Wanda has some **SPECIAL** news for Kurt..._


	9. Surprise

**Wanda and Fuzzy**

**Chapter 9: Surprise**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel._

_Shout Outs-_

_Slickboy444- Glad you liked it. Wanda's secret will be revealed soon._

_Ldypebsaby- I'm not telling..._

_Agent-G- Pietro won't be please, you can trust me on that one._

_Thanks to The Blood Runs._

* * *

**The Brotherhood Boarding House-**

Kurt and Wanda had the place all to themselves as the other members of the Brotherhood were out, doing their own things. Todd and Felicia were looking for flowers for the wedding. It was funny actually, for a maid of honour Wanda was doing precious little planning for the upcoming wedding. Anyway, Lance and Typhoid were also out with them as Felicia had press-ganged them into helping. Pietro was out with Crystal and Fred kindly left the house to give Wanda and Kurt some space.

Kurt stroked Wanda's head, which was laid on his lap.

'Vanda?'

'Yes?'

'You know zis big secret zat you're keeping?'

'What about it?'

'Vhen am I going to be let in on it? I am your boyfriend you know. If anyzhing, I should be ze first vun to know.'

'Don't worry, Fuzzy.' Wanda replied as she looked up and ruffled Kurt's hair. 'I'll tell you all in good time.'

Kurt just shrugged and let it go for the moment.

* * *

**Later-**

The other members of the Brotherhood had finished whatever they had to do and were sitting in the living room waiting for Wanda to reveal her big secret. TJ. Rogue and Kitty were there as well.

'Well what's the big secret, Wanda?' The ever-impatient Pietro asked. 'Some people have other stuff to attend to, you know.'

'Oh hush up and sit down.' Crystal told her boyfriend. 'The waiting will only make the secret seem better.'

'She's only doing this for dramatic affect, anyway.' Pietro muttered. Wanda shot a glare at him and he sat down without another word.

'Vell everybody's here zat needs to be, liebe.' Kurt said. 'Are you going to tell us what the big secret is or vhat?'

'Okay then.' Wanda sighed. 'Now's as good a time as any...'

Wanda took a deep breath before continuing.

'I...'

Everybody held their breath as they waited for Wanda to finish her sentence.

'I'm...'

Everybody's knuckles started to turn white from gripping arm rests.

'I'm... going to get a drink.'

Everybody slumped back in their seats and muttered angrily at Wanda's stalling.

After she had poured herself a glass of water, Wanda walked back in and sat down. She took a sip of water and licked her lips nervously before continuing.

'I'm... pregnant.'

Wanda looked around at her assembled friends and family. They all looked unusually calm, almost as if her revelation hadn't yet sunk in.

'Well somebody say something.' She said.

'Y-you're pregnant?' Kurt squeaked.

'Uh-huh.' Wanda replied. 'Surprise?'

'Excuse me for a moment.' Kurt said as he got up from his seat and walked into the kitchen. The others looked back at Wanda and heard a thump from the kitchen. Kitty ran over and peered inside.

'Kurt's like, passed out on the floor.' She said.

Everybody then looked at Pietro to see his reaction he also seemed awfully calm, apart from the fact that his eyebrow was twitching.

'Pie, are you alright?' Crystal asked concernedly.

'Of course I'm alright.' Pietro said through clenched teeth. 'I've just found out that my sister is pregnant. Just excuse me for a moment...'

Everybody held their breath as they expected Pietro to go into the kitchen and beat up Kurt for besmirching his sister. Fortunately, he started to climb up the stairs. A door shutting was heard followed by lots of muffled cursing.

'Well he seemed to take it well.' Felicia said.

'Ah think we'd better hide all pointy objects yah got in the house.' Rogue added. 'Y'know, just fer safety's sake.'

* * *

**After Kurt had come around and Pietro had calmed down-**

The tense atmosphere after Wanda's revelation had dissipated. This was mostly due to the fact that a discussion about a baby shower had started. Rather predictably, Kitty was the one that started it.

While the girls were talking baby clothes and whatnot, the guys were talking with Kurt, giving him pats on the back and what have you.

'Way to go, yo.' Todd said. 'I should be really jealous of you but... I'm not.'

'That wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the fact that you're getting married soon, right?' Lance asked with a smirk.

'I dunno what you're so cocky about.' Todd replied. 'You've still got to do your best man's speech, yo.'

'Oh crap, I completely forgot.' Lance muttered. 'Dammit!'

While Lance went off to plan his best man's speech, the guys continued to congratulate Kurt.

Back with Wand and the girls, the gothic mutant was barely keeping her temper while Kitty and Crystal blathered on about baby clothes, names, whether it would be a boy or a girl, and many other baby-related things.

'Umm, Wanda, is everythin' alraght?' Rogue asked. 'Yah look kinda pissed.'

'Oh I'm just peachy.' Wanda sarcastically replied. 'I'm only keeping my emotions in check because I don't know whether it'll harm the baby or not.'

'Well good on yah.' Rogue continued. 'Yah lucky tah have a guy lahke Kurt, ah'm sure that he'll be a great father.'

'Unlike mine.' Wanda muttered. 'At least Kurt'll give a crap about his kids.'

'Ah think yah forgettin' Mystique.' Rogue added. 'It's not lahke she's been a dotin' mother tah me an' Kurt.'

'Talk about the grandparents form Hell.' Wanda said, her lips forming a small smile.

'What about Pietro?' Rogue asked. 'Do yah think he'd be a good uncle?'

'He'd damn well better be.' Wanda replied. 'When he stops trying to kill Kurt.'

'Ah didn't even know yah had shotgun.' Rogue said.

'Oh, that's Typhoid's.' Wanda replied. 'Go figure.'

* * *

**Later that night-**

Kurt and Wanda were laying bed. Kurt had his arms around Wanda protectively.

'I can't believe it.' He said. 'I'm going to be a father.'

'Believe it, Fuzzy.' Wanda replied. 'It's all downhill form here, diaper changing, projectile vomiting, the whole lot.'

'I'm sure it cant be all zat bad.' Kurt said. 'Zhere's good zhings to be had viz a baby around here.'

'Sleepless nights...' Wanda continued.

'I wonder whether it'll be a boy or a girl.' Kurt wondered out loud.

'It's a girl.' Wanda replied. 'Trust me, woman's intuition.'

'But vhat vill ve name it?'

'TJ, ya goof.' Wanda replied, playfully swatted Kurt on the arm. 'It only seems natural, seeing that she'll be there for the birth... Hopefully.'

'How exactly is it zat two TJ's can exist in ze same space wizout screwing up ze space-time continuum?' Kurt asked.

'You've been watching too much Back to the Future.' Wanda said as he shook her head and snuggled closer to Kurt.

'Say g'night Daddy Wagner...' She said.

'Say goodnight Muzzer Vagner...' Kurt replied.

Wanda then closed her eyes and settled down to go to sleep. After a minute or two, her eyes snapped open again.

'Omigod I'm gonna get fat!'

END...

_Next: Mother- The return of... someone..._


	10. Mother

Wanda and Fuzzy

**Chapter 10: Mother**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

_**Disclaimer- I **don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

_**Shout Outs-**_

_**TheLegendaryManHimself-**_ _The X-Men and the B-Hood? You can bet that that would be ONE messed up family! _

_**Needles- **I think that you'll find that Polaris is related to Magneto, check out _'TheDraco'_ storyline form Uncanny for confirmation._

_**Ruby631- **I guess it would be weird to witness your own birth. _

_**Slickboy444- **I'd love to see you write a Wandurt fic, it is one of my fave pairings._

_**Agent-G- **If you'll remember correctly, it was Wanda's 19th birthday a few chapters back, so she isn't a minor. _

* * *

**Xavier's-**

Kurt and Wanda were sat in front of Xavier's desk while Logan, Ororo and Hank stood by. TJ and Rogue were also there.

'I believe that there was something you wanted to ask me.' Xavier said to Wanda.

'I was wondering whether I could move in.' Wanda replied. 'It's getting kinda crowded at the Brotherhood place and I was looking for somewhere with more room.'

Logan narrowed his eyes suspiciously, she was hiding something.

'You Brotherhood types just don't up and leave. Why d'ya really wanna move in?'

'Logan, there is no need to act so suspicious.' Xavier said calmly. 'Is there anything else that you wish to tell us?'

Wanda bit her lip nervously and looked to Kurt for confirmation. Kurt smiled in reply and gently squeezed her hand. Wanda took a deep breath and decided to dive right in.

'I'm pregnant!'

Wanda winced as she anticipated the inevitable freak out. But it didn't come, all four adults just sat, or stood, there dumbstruck.

'Kinda sudden, I know.' Wanda said. 'But I can't raise a kid in a piece of crap place like the boarding house.'

'Oh my stars and garters...' Hank mumbled.

'Elf, a word.' Logan growled.

'I know what you're going to say, Mister Logan.' Wanda said. 'And when Kurt asks me to marry him, I want it to be because he loves me, not because he knocked me up.'

'Rogue, Talia, did you both know?' Xavier asked.

'Yup.' TJ replied.

'Yeah.' Rogue added. 'We were the first ones to know, bein' family an' all.'

'Well I dare say that congratulations are in order.' Ororo said. 'Even if it is rather early to have a child.'

'No offence, Miss Monroe.' Wanda replied. 'But I am eighteen, I'm not a minor.'

'I don't see why you cannot have a place here, Wanda.' Xavier said. 'We have plenty of room.'

'Thankyou Professor.' Wanda replied with a small smile. 'You won't regret this.'

As Wanda and Kurt got up to leave, Logan piped up again.

'Just make sure there ain't no shenanigans!'

'A little late for that, wouldn't you say?' Hank smirked.

* * *

**San Francisco-**

Xavier and the other adult X-Men weren't the only ones about to receive unexpected news. Mystique was about to receive some too.

She was presently enjoying the So-Cal sunshine in the balcony of her swanky apartment that she shared with Irene Adler, aka the precog mutant Destiny.

Mystique was about to reach for her glass of wine when she heard Irene gasp in shock.

'Irene, what is it?' She asked concernedly.

'It's Kurt and Wanda, I have foreseen something most... unusual?'

'Don't tell me she's moved in with the X-Men.' Mystique snorted. 'Although, it wouldn't be too unexpected, she'd do anything to get away from that fool Pietro!'

'That is one of the things.' Irene replied. 'I sensed something else... A baby! Raven, you're going to be a grandmother!'

Mystique spat out her wine in surprise.

_**'WHAT?'**_ She choked. 'Don't tell me that my son has knocked up Magneto's only child!' 

Irene just gave her a knowing look. Well, the best knowing look that a blind person could give.

Mystique groaned and held her head in her hands.

'He is going to be so pissed!'

'What makes you think that Magneto even cares about the child?' Irene asked.

'He won't care about the fact that his only daughter's been knocked up, he'll only care about the fact that her offspring will be a worthy addition to the Acolytes or not.'

'You're not thinking of going to Bayville. Are you?' Irene asked. 'It's a little late to develop a conscience, don't you think?'

Mystique got up off her lounger and strode back into the apartment.

'This may be the last chance I ever get to make amends with Kurt and Rogue.' She replied. 'I won't let Magneto use Wanda's unborn child in his little power play with Xavier, grandchild or not.'

Irene just smiled to herself as Mystique started to prepare for her journey to Bayville.

'I always knew she had a heart.'

* * *

**Bayville, two days later-**

Several members of both the X-Men and the Brotherhood were helping Wanda move in to her new room at Xavier's. Todd and Crystal were lugging a heavy trunk into the room while the mother-to-be stood by.

'Geez Wanda, what kinda stuff have you got in here?' Todd groaned. 'It feels like you got the kitchen sink in here.'

'Yes Todd, I actually pack the kitchen sink when I move in to new places.

'Toddie being a moany-pants?' Felicia asked as she carried in two more heavy cases with ease.

'Is he anything else?' Wanda smirked.

'To think I actually had a crush on you.' Todd muttered as he put down his side of the trunk.

'Well I gotta say, we'll all be sad to see you go.' Crystal said as she lowered her end too. 'The boarding house won't be the same without you.'

'It's not like I'm moving to Australia.' Wanda replied. 'I'm only down the road.'

Crystal moved out the way as a rather large bed was carried through the door.

'You sure you don't need a hand with that, Peter?' Wand asked.

'No, you sit yourself down.' Peter replied as he backed in to the room with Kurt carrying the other end of the bed. 'We can't have you carrying a bed in your condition.'

'Geez, people would think that I've got a disease or something.' Wanda smirked.

'Is zhis everyzhing?' Kurt frowned as he helped Pete put the bed down with a groan. 'I don't zink my back could handle any more.'

'Yeah, that's everything Fuzzy.' Wanda replied as she rubbed the elf's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. 'Good work.'

'Don't I get a kiss?' Todd asked hopefully.

'Being pregnant doesn't mean that I can't hex you.' Wanda replied with a mock frown.

'I think I'd better go, yo.' Todd said as he backed away fearfully. 'I think I can hear Felicia calling me...'

'But I'm right here, Toddie.' Felicia replied. Too late, Todd had already run away.

'Well watching all this heavy work has tired me out.' Wanda said. 'I'm gonna get me a drink.'

'Ja, a drink vould be nice.' Kurt added. 'I'm parched.'

Peter, Crystal and Felicia all echoed his sentiments and started to walk down the stairs.

_'Calling all X-Men, we have an intruder on the premises. Report downstairs immediately!'_

Everybody hurried downstairs to see what the trouble was.

* * *

**Outside-**

Mystique halted on her path up to the front door as numerous laser cannons popped out of the ground. She put down her luggage and waited for the incoming welcome party.

And what a welcoming party, Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Shadowcat, Rogue, Nightctrawler, Toad, Crystal, Black Cat and some blue girl that looked suspiciously like a certain fuzzy elf.

'Stay way you are Mystique!' Cyclops demanded. 'Don't you move one step closer!'

'I'm not going anywhere Cyclops.' Mystique replied. 'As you can see form my luggage.'

'It's not like we're going to let you just waltz in.' Logan added. 'Not after all the stuff you've done.'

'I'm here about the baby.' Mystique replied.

'How did I know she was going to say that?' Wanda sighed.

'Well I am the grandmother.' Mystique said. 'I want to help.'

'Oh yeah, like ya don't wanna use the kid for yah own use!' Rogue snorted.

'I'm not the only one that might be interested in the baby, have you thought about the possibility of Magneto?'

'What do you know about my father?' Wanda hissed.

'Destiny had a vision and she thinks that the baby will be in trouble. I'm here to make sure that it doesn't happen.'

'And what makes you think that we can trust you?' TJ asked sceptically. 'It's not like you've been so trustworthy in the past.'

'And who might you be?' Mystique asked a she eyes up the stranger.

'My name is Talia Josephine Wagner, I'm Kurt and Wanda's daughter.'

Mystique just blinked in confusion.

'Right... So, are you going to let me in or what?'

'She don't smell like she's lyin'.' Logan said.

'And I can't sense the fact that she's hiding anything.' Jean added.

'Ah still don't like it.' Rogue muttered. 'But it's not lahke ah got any choice in the matter.'

Reluctantly, the X-Men lead Mystique inside. Xavier could always scan her for any ulterior motives.

**TBC...**

* * *

_**Next: Nocturne**_

_Mystique gets to know her granddaughter. _


	11. Nocturne

**Wanda and Fuzzy**

**Chapter 11: Nocturne**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

_**KsimonT-X- **Glad you liked this, Wandurt is one of my favourite pairings. Yup, I think TJ's a hottie too. _

_**TheLegendaryManHimself-** There must be some reason why Destiny loves Mystique and personally I think Evo Mystique loves her kids, she just messes it up trying to show it._

_**Ruby631- **OC trouble, huh? Why not fend them of with a pointy stick? It usually works for me._

_**Slickboy444- **As I said before, I think that Evo Mystique loves her kids, she just messes it up trying to show it though. This is one of the best Wandurt fics out there? Wow, thanks man! _

_**Agent-G- **Yup, I've got a big thing coming with Mags popping up. You'll have to wait and see what it's about though._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

It had been a week or so since Mystique had moved in with the X-Men. The shapeshifter had proved to be pretty trustworthy, much to everybody's surprise. Mystique had even helped out in training the New Recruits. Logan still kept a close eye on her however.

Mystique was presently sitting on a chair in the garden while Logan ran some of the kids through their paces. Unseen by the shapeshifter, TJ walked outside with two mugs of hot chocolate.

'Umm Hey…' She said. 'I brought you some hot chocolate. It's got marshmallows in.'

Mystique took the mug from the younger woman and let the heat warm her hands.

'Thanks.' She said as she took a sip. 'Logan certainly knows how to make the kids work up a sweat.'

'Yah, that's Unkie Logan for you.' TJ replied as she took a sip of her chocolate.

Mystique looked at the fellow blue-skinned woman and cocked a curious brow.

'_Unkie _Logan?' She asked, visibly amused.

'Long story.' TJ shrugged. 'I'm form an alternate reality.'

'Alternate reality, right…' Mystique said, not believing a word. 'Did we fall into an episode of Star Trek all of a sudden?'

'No, I'm serious.' TJ replied. 'I used to be part of a team called the Exiles, we were all from different realities.'

'You move to San Francisco for a while and everything turns upside-down.' Mystique sighed. 'Next you'll tell me that your parents were Kurt and Wanda.'

TJ just looked back at Mystique with a knowing expression.

'Okay, let me get my head around this.' The shapeshifter said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. 'You're form an alternate reality and your parents are Nightcrawler and the Scarlet Witch?'

'Pretty much, yeah.' TJ shrugged.

'I think I'm getting a headache.' Mystique groaned.

* * *

**Later- **

Mystique was in the kitchen doing a little washing up to help Ororo out. Her mind was awhirl with thoughts. He best friend and lover had a vision of her son's girlfriend having a baby and then it turns out that as well as Wanda being pregnant, the baby was already there but in the form of an alternate reality duplicate. Mystique was no quantum physicist but she knew that something like this must mess the space-time continuum up something rotten. Mystique then shook the thought out of her head; maybe she had been watching too much sci-fi on the TV.

Mystique finished the washing up and placed it on the side to drain. Then she saw Wanda walk in. It might have been her eyesight but she could swear that Wanda was showing signs of a bump already.

'Mystique.' Wanda sniffed as she went to grab a soda from the fridge.

'Wanda.' Mystique replied. 'How are you? The baby started to kick yet?'

Wanda fixed the blue-skinned woman with a glare.

'It's only been a month so far.' She replied. 'I hardly think the baby is strong enough to kick yet. Anyway, why do you even care? It's not like you've ever shown Kurt any concern before.'

'Wanda, you're right to be angry.' Mystique said solemnly. 'I'll never win mother of the year but please let me help, I want to make up for all the terrible things that I've done.'

'It'll take more than helping a baby come to term to absolve your sins, Mystique.' Wanda replied, miraculously keeping her temper. 'And I'll appreciate it if you stay away form my baby.'

With that, Wanda turned on her heel and left the room. Mystique sighed sadly; it was going to take a lot to make this better.

Outside the kitchen, TJ saw Wanda stomping away and popped her head into the room. She saw Mystique leaning on the table looking rather upset.

'Umm hey, you alright?' She asked concernedly.

Mystique looked up and tried to make it look like she hadn't been crying.

'I-I'm fine, no need to be worried. Just go about your business.'

TJ walked into the kitchen and took a seat beside Mystique.

'It's Wanda, isn't it?' TJ asked.

Mystique nodded sadly.

'I don't even know why I bothered to come here.' She said. 'Nobody even trusts me here. I might as well go back to San Francisco and my only true friend.'

TJ put her hand on top of Mystique's and squeezed it in comfort.

'I won't lie to you, but it'll take a hell of a lot to make all this better.' TJ said honestly. 'And besides, I trust you.'

Mystique looked her future granddaughter in the eye.

'You're just saying that to trust me.' She said. 'If your version of me is anything like I am, she'll be an untrustworthy bitch.'

'You might be right there.' TJ nodded. 'But, at least you're showing concern for your unborn granddaughter, the others should realize that. You don't see Magneto anywhere do you? He never showed any concern about me or my parents back in my reality either.'

'Some things never change I guess.' Mystique said, her lips making a narrow smile. 'I just hpe that I'll make a good grandmother.'

'You will, trust me.' TJ replied. 'My Mystique may not have been there for me much but she was a loving grandmother. I'm not so big on the mutant terrorist bit but I love her non the less.'

'If only everybody else was that forgiving.' Mystique sighed. 'That must be your father talking, right?'

'Yup, he was a trainee priest.' TJ replied. 'Although, he never was good at the celibacy thing.'

'You must be pretty secure, talking about your father's sex life like that.' Mystique chuckled.

'You'd think so, wouldn't you?' TJ sighed sadly.

Mystique noticed her granddaughter's change of mood and put her hand on her shoulder in concern.

'How so?' Mystique asked.

TJ bit her lip before continuing.

'Back in the Exiles I fell in love with a fellow teammate. I was carrying our first child when he… died. I was heartbroken when he died a-and I… lost the baby.'

TJ's voice was choked with emotion and Mystique held her close.

'That's alright, you don't have to continue if you don't want to.'

TJ got up form the hug and wiped a tear form her eye.

'Look at me getting all teary, we're supposed to be talking about your problems.'

'At least I know that I'm not the only one with problems, huh?' Mystique asked with a slight smile.

'Yeah, we're real screw ups, aren't we?' TJ chuckled. 'What a pair.'

Mystique held her granddaughter in a hug once more and got up to leave.

'Thanks TJ, you've really given me something to think about.' She said. 'I'll tell you what, why don't we go shopping some time? Y'know, a grandmother treating her granddaughter?'

'I'd love that.' TJ replied happily. 'You don't mind if some friends come along too, do you?'

'They wouldn't happen to be Logan's clone and Cannonball's sister, would they?' Mystique asked.

'Why, would that be a problem?' TJ replied.

'I guess not.' Mystique shrugged. 'More excuses to spend my money I guess.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**_Next: In-Laws_**

_Kurt's foster parents come to visit, as does Destiny. How will Kurt react when he finds out just how close Mystique and Destiny are?_


	12. In Laws

**Wanda and Fuzzy**

**Chapter 12: In-Laws**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Ruby631- **_Yes April, Mystique and Destiny are _very_ close…_

**SperryDee- **_Glad you liked, here's your update!_

**Slickboy444- **_Glad you think this is inspiration for your stuff. Thanks for that. In my opinion, the Matrix was extremely overrated and crappy. Alternate reality stuff is extremely confusing. _

**TheLegendaryManHimself- **_Hmm, Mystique may very well give up the terrorist thing._

**Agent-G- **_In this fic, I'd say that TJ is about 20, which makes her older than her parents so that's… confusing. Oh Yeah, can bet that Rogue will be freaked when she finds out just how close Mystique and Destiny are._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

TJ, Paige and X-23 were in the room they shared together merely hanging out. TJ may have been much older than Paige and 'Twen but the three girls were very close and nigh inseparable.

'What do you guys think about Mystique staying here?' Paige asked as she lay on her front and flicked through a magazine. 'Ah admit that ah don't know the woman but Sam told me that she's done a lot of bad stuff, blowing up the mansion for one.'

'She seems nice to me.' 'Twen shrugged. 'She did buy us all those nice clothes.'

'What d'you think, TJ?' Paige asked the older blue-skinned woman.

'She's much nicer than my reality's Mystique.' TJ replied. 'She really seems to want to help Kurt and Wanda with this baby.'

'Are you sure she doesn't want to take the baby and mind wash it into being a terrorist, like she was?' 'Twen asked.

'I may be a little too optimistic but I've got faith in her.' TJ replied. 'Kurt seems to have forgiven her for everything.'

'But that's part of his nature, right?' Paige said. 'Kurt's a real religious guy, forgiving too.'

'Where are they anyway?' 'Twen asked.

'Kurt's gone to pick up his adopted parents from the airport.' TJ replied. 'I think Wanda's in rec room hanging out with Rogue.'

* * *

**The rec room-**

Wanda was slouched on the couch while Rogue was sitting in a comfy chair reading. Mystique walked into the room and stopped just by the doorway.

'Umm Rogue, Wanda, can I talk to you for a sec?' Mystique asked.

'It's a free world.' Rogue shrugged.

Mystique walked into the room and sat down beside Wanda. The Scarlet Witch gave the shapeshifter an evil look and moved further up the couch.

'How are you today, Wanda?' Mystique asked.

'Can't complain.' Wanda shrugged. 'Still pregnant.'

'Is there anything I can get you?' Mystique asked. 'A sandwhich or something? Perhaps you're starting to get strange cravings…'

Rogue looked over her book at her mother and soon-to-be-sister-in-law.

'Why do yah even care?' She asked. 'It's not lahke ya cared much about us in the past.'

'I want to make up for all that.' Mystique replied. 'I know that saying sorry won't take back all the things that I've done to you in the past but I really want to help you both.'

Rogue put her book down and turned to look as Mystique.

'Look, Kurt's mah brother and ah love him but sometahmes he can be just too forgivin'. Somehow ah find it hard tah believe that yah had a change of heart this sudden.'

'I don't know, Rogue.' Wanda replied. 'Kurt's usually right about people. Somebody else to help me with the baby wouldn't be so bad.'

'Ah still think it's kinda convenient how all this happened.' Rogue shrugged. 'But it's your baby, ah can't stop yah from seekin' help.'

'Thank you Rogue.' Mystique said, glad that she was finally starting to make progress with her daughter.

The relative peace of the X-Mansion was broken as somebody knocked on the door.

'Ah'll get it.' Rogue said as she got up and made her way to the front door. She opened the door and gasped in shock as she saw who it was.

'Irene?'

'Rogue?' Irene Adler gasped back. 'Is it really you child? It's been so long.'

A huge smile spread across Rogue's face as she gave the woman that raised her a big hug.

'Why are yah here? Where have yah been all this time? Are yah here to stay? Here, lemmeh take your cases.'

Irene chuckled at Rogue's exuberance.

'I'm here to see how you are. I've been in San Francisco. I'm going to stay here as long as Professor Xavier allows me to.'

Rogue grabbed Irene's cases and carried them into the mansion.

'Ah'd better go tell the others.' Rogue said. 'You'll be alraght there, won't yah?'

'I'll manage.' Irene replied with a smile.

Rogue ran off to get the others.

Irene turned as she heard some more familiar footsteps.

'Just couldn't live in San Fran without me, huh?' Mystique chuckled.

'Lounging beside the swimming pool drinking Tequila just wasn't the same without you Raven.' Irene chuckled.

Mystique stepped up and gave her best friend, and lover, a hug.

'There's isn't anything wrong is there?' Mystique asked. 'Did you have another vision?'

'Nothing particularly relevant.' Irene replied. 'Just next weeks lottery numbers.'

'That, dear friend, is cheating.' Mystique teased.

'I can't help it if my prophetic visions tell me the winning numbers, can I?' Irene chuckled. 'And if I wish to use those numbers…'

Mystique smiled at the sight of Irene happily teasing her.

'It's certainly good to see you here Irene.' She said. 'It's been pretty lonely here.'

'Your children are still being sceptical, I see.' Irene nodded. 'You can't fix this instantly.'

'I know, I know.' Mystique sighed. 'But Rogue seems to be coming around to tolerating me.'

Irene smiled and gently squeezed Mystique's hand.

'As I saw you would.'

'Did I ever tell you how conceited you get when you foresee everything?' Mystique sighed.

'You always said that was one of my best points.' Irene replied cheekily.

Mystique matched Irene's cheeky grin and leant in for a kiss.

'What the Hell is goin' on here?'

Mystique and Irene jumped away form each other at the sound.

'R-Rogue, I didn't hear you…' Mystique stuttered.

'Please Rogue, let's not get angry over this…' Irene said, trying to clam matters.

'Since when have you know Mystique, Irene?' Rogue asked. 'An' how long have you been… together?'

'Perhaps we'd better sit down and talk about this…' Mystique said.

* * *

**Bayville Airport, meanwhile-**

Kurt was pacing about the arrivals area of Bayville Airport nervously. He was supposed to be meeting his adopted parents here.

One of the things that were worrying him most was how he was going to tell them about Wanda being pregnant. He had already told them that he and Wanda were dating. Would his parents be happy for him and Wanda or would they be upset that he had gotten a girl pregnant without getting married first?

Kurt's musings were cut short as he saw his adopted parents walk out of the customs area. He gave them a big wave and walked over to help them with their luggage. If only Kitty or somebody were here with him, they could have helped him sort this out. But no, he had to go all independent and do this on his own.

'Oh my, look at you!' Kurt's foster mother said in German as she hugged him tight and looked him up and down. 'You've grown so much.'

'I dare say you still have a healthy appetite.' Mr Wagner chuckled.

'I'm still a big fan of food.' Kurt replied in his native language. 'The Professor sure knows how to feed his students.'

'What is this news that was too urgent to tell us over the phone?' Mrs Wagner asked. 'And where is this lovely new girlfriend of yours?'

'Wanda is back at the institute, she's feeling a little tired so she's resting.' Kurt replied.

'Tired from what?' Mr Wagner teased. 'I know what you young people get up to.'

'Father!' Kurt hissed. 'Please don't say it like that! You make it sound… wrong.'

'How long have you been going out with this girl anyway?' Mrs Wagner asked. 'When are you going to ask her to marry you?'

'Don't embarrass the boy like that!' Mr Wagner whispered. 'Perhaps they aren't ready yet.'

'I'll tell you everything once we get back to the mansion, okay?' Kurt said.

Mr and Mrs Wagner nodded and followed Kurt to the car that Scott had leant him.

Kurt bit his lip, his parents would certainly to be surprised once they find out that Wandawas pregnant, not to mention what will happen once they met TJ, his daughter from an alternate reality.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Clashes**

_Everybody meets everybody. Mrs and Mrs Wagner meet Wanda and TJ and Kurt finds out about Mystique and Irene._


	13. Clashes

**Wanda and Fuzzy**

**Chapter 13: Clashes**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**SperryDee- **_Yeah, TJ does know about Raven and Irene. _

**Ruby631- **_Oh yeah, Kurt will certainly be shocked once he finds out about his mother and Irene._

**TheLegendaryManHimself- **_Meh, I guess this was a little cheesy. I like Raven and Irene as a couple; it proves that even mutant terrorists have love lives._

**Slickboy444- **_Mwahahaaa! Kurt's gonna be freaked once he finds out about Raven and Irene. Man, you really know how to make a guy's head swell. _

**Agent-G- **_You can bet that Mrs Wagner will want to have words with Raven. Heh. I kinda doubt that Kurt and Wanda will elope though. They could always threaten to do that to make sure their parents behave._

**

* * *

Xavier's-**

Wanda was having a nap in the bedroom she shared with Kurt. Kurt hadn't returned yet form picking his parents up form the airport so Wanda thought that she might as well replenish herself while he was gone.

Wanda's eyes snapped open as she heard somebody walk in to the mansion. Wanda got up with a groan and straightened herself out. She couldn't meet her boyfriend's parents and their child's grandparents all crumpled up.

Wanda quickly checked herself in the mirror and slapped on a smidge of makeup, she may as well make a good appearance, and made her way downstairs.

Kurt stood at the foot of the stairs and broke into a huge grin as he saw Wanda walk downstairs. He stepped up and kissed Wanda on the cheek.

'Hey Kurt, your parents make it here okay?' Wanda asked.

'Ja, zhey're just in ze Professor's office.' Kurt replied.

'Umm Kurt, I think you might want to know something…' Wanda said, unsure how to let Kurt know about his mother and Irene. 'Irene's here.'

'Ze voman zhat helped raise Rogue?' Kurt asked.

'Yeah.' Wanda replied. 'It's about her and Mystique…'

'Vhat do you mean?' Kurt chuckled. 'Are Irene and my muzzer togezzer?'

Wanda just looked at Kurt with a knowing smile.

'Mein Gott…' Kurt groaned. 'My muzzer and Irene are togezzer? As a couple?'

'Yup.' Wanda replied.

'Since vhen?' Kurt asked, trying to make sense of the whole situation.

'Since forever, I think.' Wanda replied. 'Irene and Mystique have been _together _for years.'

'Vas zhis before or after I vas born?' Kurt asked.

'I don't know why you're telling me, Fuzzy.' Wanda replied as she patted her boyfriend on the back. 'Why not ask her yourself?'

'You can bet zhat I'll ask her.' Kurt said. 'I'm going to get to ze bottom of zhis…'

'But don't you think you should introduce me to your parents first?' Wanda asked. 'Might as well get this over and done with.'

'I guess.' Kurt sighed. 'Zhis is more important zhen my muzzer's choice of partner. Now I just need to find out how I'm going to let zhem know zhat you're pregnant.'

'I guess you'll think of something.' Wanda said as she gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek.

'Zhanks for ze faith, liebe.' Kurt replied with a solemn sigh. 'Chat's ze vorse zhat zey can do? Disown me?'

Wanda just chuckled nervously and followed Kurt in to Xavier's office.

* * *

**Xavier's office-**

Professor Xavier was sitting in his office talking to Kurt's adopted parents.

'I'm terribly sorry for the wait.' Xavier said. 'Kurt is just saying hello to his girlfriend, I'm sure that they won't be very long.'

'Is it correct zhat zhis… Vanda is Magneto's daughter?' Mrs Wagner asked. 'Ze mutant terrorist?'

'That is true.' Xavier replied. 'But I can assure you that Wanda doesn't take after her father, they couldn't be any more different.'

'It's wonderful zhat our son has himself a nice girlfriend after that unfortunate business viz zhat Amanda girl.' Mrs Wagner said. 'He vas so said after they broke up.'

'Yes, we all felt for him.' Xavier replied. 'It is always terrible when loving relationship's don't last.'

There was a quiet knock on the door and Kurt poked his head in.

'Is it alright to come in?' Kurt asked. 'You're not gossiping about me, are you?'

'You know vhat your muzzer is like, Kurt.' Mr Wagner chuckled. 'She never stops.'

'Oh hush, Stefan.' Mrs Wagner sighed. 'We were just saying that you found someone after ze Amanda business. And where is zhis vonderful young voman?'

Kurt stepped aside to let Wanda walk in.

'Umm hi, I'm Wanda.' Wanda said timidly. 'Nice to see you Mr and Mrs Wagner.'

'Please, call us Stefan and Jimaine.' Mrs Wagner said as she held Wanda in a friendly hug. 'Oh!' She then noticed Wanda's noticeable bulge.

'Surprise?' Kurt said sheepishly.

'Kurt, a vord please…' Mrs Wagner said as she pulled him aside. 'You got zhis girl pregnant?'

'In a vord… yes.' Kurt replied.

'Vhen is ze vedding?' Mrs Wagner asked.

'V-vedding?' Kurt replied, starting to panic slightly. 'V-vhat vedding?'

'Ve can't have ze child born out of vedlock, Kurt.' Mrs Wagner said.

'Muzzer, please.' Kurt groaned. 'Zhis is embarrassing as it is. I vant to marry Vanda because I love her, not solely because I got her pregnant.'

Mrs Wagner sighed reluctantly, Kurt was surprisingly stubborn.

'I suppose zhat zhere's no vay to stop you.' Mrs Wagner said. 'Just as long as you're happy.'

Kurt sighed in relief, at least that was over with, now to deal with the Mystique matter.

Then, just as fate would have it, TJ entered the office with Mystique in tow.

'Professor, Raven wants to ask you something… Oh, hi!'

Mrs and Mrs Wagner looked at the blue-skinned young woman, then at Kurt.

'Talk about bad timing.' TJ winced.

'Zhis is TJ.' Kurt said. 'She's… mine and Vanda's daughter form an alternate future.'

'Seriously?' Mr Wagner asked.

'Seriously.' Kurt nodded.

'Mein Gott.' Mr Wagner groaned. 'Life is never simple viz ze X-Men, is it?'

Mrs Wagner wasn't paying attention, as she was too concerned with Mystique's presence in the room.

'Vhy is zis monster here?' Mrs Wagner asked.

'There is a good reason for that…' Mystique said sheepishly.

'Oh ja, I vould love to hear zhat…' Mrs Wagner replied.

'Vanda, I don't suppose you're too opposed to eloping, are you?' Kurt whispered.

'I'm starting to come around to the idea.' Wanda replied.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Father**

_You know it was only a matter of time until I brought him in, Magneto! 'Nuff said!_


	14. Father: Part 1

**Wanda and Fuzzy**

**Chapter 14: Father- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Ruby631- **_Yup, I did get Jimaine and Stefan from the comics. Sorry, no plans for Azazael._

**Andrew123- **_I'm afraid that I've deleted Kitty and the Devil._

**Slickboy444- **_Kurt and Wanda's troubles haven't finished yet. Magneto's yet to come, remember? _

**Ldypebsaby- **_Oh yeah, something is bound to blow up when Mags appears. If he doesn't do it, Wanda will._

**TheLegendaryManHimself- **_Mags won't be happy once he finds out that his only daughter is pregnant…_

**Agent-G- **_If you think Mags will be pissed, how do you think Wanda will react once he pops up? Something will definitely explode, and I mean that literally._

**Thanks to- **_Shawn Provoncha, Needles._

* * *

**Acolytes HQ-**

Jason Wyngarde, aka the mutant mindcaster Mastermind, carefully slunk towards Magneto's quarters. One of the Acolytes' spies had just brought some news on Magneto's daughter, the Scarlet Witch. Mastermind stepped extra cautiously as he crept towards Magneto's quarters. Magneto had a famously short temper when it came to being disturbed and Mastermind wanted to cause as little fuss as he could.

The monkey-faced mutant carefully opened the door to Magneto's quarters and peered inside. Magneto was sat in the shadows in front of a bank of TV screens, each one showing a different picture form around the globe. From the allegedly mutant-friendly nation of Genosha to the hustle and bustle of Madripoor, Magneto could see it all.

'Magneto…?' Mastermind cautiously whispered.

'What part of do not disturb do you not understand, Mastermind?' Magneto replied, not even turning away from the screens.

'One of our spies has just brought some important news.' Mastermind said, barely keeping it together. 'It's about your daughter…'

That caught Magneto's attention. The Master of Magnetism stood up from his chair and stepped towards Mastermind.

'Wanda?' Magneto asked. 'What's the matter?'

Mastermind nervously cleared his throat, unsure how Magneto would react to the news.

'She is, um… pregnant.' Mastermind said.

'_What?'_ Magneto bellowed.

Magneto gestured with one hand and Mastermind was thrown across the room.

'Sh-she is pregnant, Magneto.' Mastermind repeated, grasping at his throat. 'It was the Wagner boy.'

'_The X-Man?'_ Magneto spat. 'My daughter is pregnant with the child of an _X-Man_? Assemble the other Acolytes, we must travel to Bayville at once!'

Mastermind gasped for breath as Magneto let go of his magnetic grip.

'A-at once, Magneto…' The mindcaster wheezed.

* * *

**Xavier's-**

Kurt and Wanda were in the bedroom. Kurt was playing the part of the doting father-to-be while Wanda was playing the part of the expectant mother that was recovering from a fresh bout of morning sickness.

'Oh God, I spend more time with my head down the toilet than actually sitting on it.' Wanda moaned, snuggling further into the bed.

'Nice image, liebe.' Kurt chuckled. 'But look at it zhis vay, the baby vill be born any time soon.'

'Yeah, and look at the size of me.' Wanda replied, indicating her bump. 'I look like a frickin' truck!'

'A pretty damn sexy truck at zhat.' Kurt said kissing Wanda on the forehead.

'Keep this up fuzzy and you'll get a hex upside the head.' Wanda half-heartedly threatened. 'No flirting with the pregnant chick, you've already had me so there's no point in trying anything.'

'Anuzzer cheese and chocolate sauces sandvich, liebe?' Kurt offered.

'I don't know why I bother.' Wanda sighed. 'It'll come back up soon enough.'

'Remember vhat Hank said, you must keep your strength up.' Kurt said

'Yeah, easy for him to say.' Wanda snorted. 'He isn't the one that's going to be passing a bowling ball any time soon.'

'And again viz zhe mental images.' Kurt winced. 'Any more like zhis and I'll be scarred for life.'

'If you don't get me another sandwich, you'll be scarred for life too.' Wanda replied.

'And I love you too, liebe.' Kurt replied as he patted Wanda on the head.

Wanda just shot Kurt a half-hearted glare as he went to get her sandwich.

* * *

**Later-**

Wanda had polished off her cheese and chocolate sauce sandwich and was joined by Kitty while Kurt tried to play peacemaker between Mystique and the Wagners.

'I can't believe all those baby gifts you got!' Kitty said. 'It was like, the best baby shower I've ever been to!'

'The baby shower was three months ago, Kitty.' Wanda replied. 'Besides, how many baby showers have you been to?'

'Including yours?' Kitty asked. 'Just the one…'

Wanda just shook her head and bit into another sandwich.

'I can't see how you can eat those things together.' Kitty winced. 'Chocolate sauce and cheese just don't like, mix.'

'I could always have a craving for bacon.' Wanda threatened. 'Greasy, fried bacon. Sausages. Burgers. T-Bone steak…'

Kitty just stuck her tongue out in disgust.

'You are sick!' The X-Mansion's resident vegetarian said. 'How can you possibly eat that stuff?'

'What? I like meat.' Wanda shrugged. 'Not all of us survive on rabbit food you know.'

'Don't think that being pregnant will prevent you form getting your butt kicked.' Kitty threatened.

'How dare you?' Wanda mock gasped. 'I'm with child…'

'You know I'm kidding.' Kitty giggled. 'Besides, you would totally kick my butt back.'

'You know it.' Wanda snickered.

* * *

**Later still-**

Wanda was fed up of feeling like an invalid and decided to take a walk. Her wandering had taken her to the rec room where TJ, X-23 and Paige were hanging out.

'Wanda, you shouldn't be up!' TJ said as she jumped up form her seat. 'Not in your condition.'

'I'm taking a walk, not heavy lighting.' Wanda replied. 'Listen to your mother.'

'Cheap shot.' TJ said. 'Just because you're an alternate version of my mother, you can't play that card.'

'Okay that's it, go to your room!' Wanda teased.

'Bu…'

'You're grounded missy!' Wanda replied, not stepping down.

'Okay, I'm gonna put this down to the hormones.' TJ said. 'I'm gonna go get a drink.'

'It's not yah hormones really, is it?' Paige asked.

'Hell no.' Wanda replied. 'I just wanted the couch to myself.

Wanda slumped down onto the couch with a groan.

'I'm too old for this crap…'

'I thought you were eighteen.' X-23 said. 'How is that too old?'

'Paige, you wanna take this?' Wanda sighed. 'I'm too tired to make a witty comeback.'

'Don't ask me, Wanda.' Paige replied. 'Ah haven't got any idea what yah talking about.'

'I can't believe you two!' Wanda muttered. 'Haven't you seen Lethal Weapon?'

'I'm too young to see it.' Paige replied. 'That and mah Mom wouldn't let us watch movies like that.'

'Hydra wasn't all that big on movie nights either.' X-23 added.

Wanda just rolled her eyes and tried to relax in her seat. It wasn't to last however as alarms started to blare throughout the mansion.

'No damn peace nowadays.' Wanda groaned. 'If it's Lance up to his old tricks…'

'I don't think it's Lance.' Paige replied a she peered out of the window. 'I think we'd better get you down below.'

'Why, what's up?' Wanda asked as she looked out of the window too. 'Oh no. Not him. Not now…'

Magneto was floating outside with Pyro and Sabretooth beside his side.

'Wanda, we need to talk…'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Father- Part 2**

_Wanda and Magneto have a little 'talk.'_


	15. Father: Part 2

**Wanda and Fuzzy**

**Chapter 15: Father- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

_

* * *

_**Shout Outs-**

**Digidestined02- **_Yup, TJ has on Hell of a messed up family, doesn't she?_

**Ruby631- **_I'm not sure whether Mastermind was supposed to look like a monkey in the show but he does. He looks kinda like Monkey Fist from Kim Possible. _

**Ldypebsaby- **_Mwahahaaa! It's going to be one big fight with the in-laws. Heh. Pie, Rogue and TJ are a given. I'm just throwing everything in to the mix. It's one big Wagner/Maximoff cake. _

**Slickboy444- **_Heh, ain't I a stinker? Cliffhangers are so cool. We will see just how Mags feels soon enough. Poor Wanda, she never seems to catch a break._

**TheLegendaryManHimself- **_Oh God, the property damage caused by Wanda and Mags is gonna be huge. Xavier must have a killer insurance policy._

**Agent-G- **_Yeah, I thought that scene with Wanda and TJ was cute too. A little random and silly but still cute. _

**Thanks to-**_ Shawn Provoncha._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'We are the keepers of the sacred words. Ni, peng and noo-wong!'- _**One of the Knights Who Say Ni (Monty Python and the Holy Grail)**

* * *

**Xavier's-**

Wanda and the X-Men, along with TJ, Mystique, Destiny and a newly arrived Quicksilver and Crystal, were suited up and ready for battle.

Magneto was floating in front of them with Sabretooth and Pyro standing next to him. The tension was so intense that you could cut it with a knife.

'Wanda, please, I only want to talk.' Magneto said, his voice eerily calm.

'You never want to talk, _father._' Wanda spat. 'Why don't you leave? You're not welcome here.'

'Wanda, please…' Magneto repeated. 'I mean you no harm.'

'Why don't you just kidnap me already and screw around with my memories?' Wanda sneered. 'You've already done that once so what's stopping you from doing it again?'

Magneto stopped floating above the ground and slowly approached Wanda.

'Wanda, please believe me.' Magneto said as he slowly reached out to touch Wanda on the shoulder. 'I mean you no harm…'

Wanda swatted her father's hand away and looked him right in the eye.

'Get bent!' She hissed. 'I'm going to have this baby whether you like it or not.'

Sabretooth growled and went to step closer. However, Logan saw this and unsheathed his claws with a growl.

'Stay out of this, Wolverine.' Wanda ordered. 'This is personal, it's between me and my b_eloved_ father.'

Logan reluctantly backed away and sheathed his claws.

'Sabretooth stand down.' Magneto said.

'But Magneto…'

'Do as I say.' Magneto ordered. 'This has nothing to do with you.'

'Zhen vhy did you invite your lackeys along viz you?' Kurt asked. 'Vere you afraid to come alone? Ze almighty Magneto afraid to face a mere girl?'

'You would do well to remember your place, X-Man.' Magneto said, narrowing his eyes at the fuzzy blue elf. 'Being the father of Wanda's child does not make you untouchable.'

'Don't you _dare_ lay a finger on my son!' Raven snarled. 'You don't have the right.'

Magneto turned to regard the shape-shifter.

'I will deal with you later, Mystique.' He said.

'Yeah, I bet you would.' Mystique snorted. 'Kidnap the child and perform experiments on her, just like you did with Kurt. You really have no shame Magneto! She's your own granddaughter for God's sake! If you want the child, you'll have to go through me.'

Pietro looked at the confrontation, his mind awhirl. Wanda wasn't; the only Maximoff child that Magneto had messed around with, Pietro had always been unerringly loyal to his father and what did he get in return? Betrayal.

'You'll have to go through me too.' Pietro added. 'Wanda is my sister and I'm not going to let you hurt her.'

'Pietro…?' Magneto asked. 'But you…'

'Were loyal?' Pietro snorted. 'Yeah, I was loyal to you all right. Even after all the times you screwed me over. But I've had enough. I'm making a stand! You're not going to get Wanda, or the child while I'm still breathing.

'Me too.' TJ added as she stepped up beside her alternate grandmother and uncle. 'I have special stakes in this.'

Magneto looked at the blue-skinned young woman, who had a surprising similarity to Nightcrawler.

'And you are…?'

'My name is Talia Josephine Wagner.' TJ replied. 'I'm Kurt and Wanda's daughter. Well, from an alternate timeline anyway.'

The other X-Men stood behind Wanda.

'Are you willing to risk the safety of your grandchild, Erik?' Xavier asked. 'She would undoubtedly be injured if violence does escalate. Not to mention Wanda herself.'

The wrought iron railings around the mansion rattled. Nobody could be sure who was causing it. Wanda was understandably upset, while it was equally plausible that Magneto could be causing it.

Kurt gently took Wanda's hand in his.

'Wanda please, think of the baby…'

Wanda looked at the father of her unborn child. She looked at his loving expression. Nobody had ever treated her with as much love as Kurt did. And now they were having a child together.

The railings stopped rattling as Wanda calmed down. She looked at her father.

Magneto bowed his head in defeat, there was no chance that he would escape from a possible fight with the X-Men unharmed. He reached up to his telepathy-proof helmet and slowly removed it.

Wanda looked him straight in the eyes. Far from looking angry and wanting to kidnap her, Magneto's eyes seemed saddened and full of regret. Even though she felt an impossible amount of hate for her father, Wanda's heart couldn't help but go out to him. Was it right to deprive Magneto the right of seeing his grandchild borne to this world?

'I-I've been through a lot.' Wanda said. 'The asylum, having my memories messed with, falling in love with Kurt, finding out that I'm pregnant. My hormones are out of whack. I'm more irritable than ever. But as much as I hate you, it's wrong to keep your grandchild from. Just… not now. I-I need to get my head around this.'

'Wanda, are you sure about this?' Pietro whispered. 'How do we know he doesn't want to take the child for himself?'

'It may be my hormones screwing up my emotions but I want to believe him. We're the only family he has left, it's wrong to keep the child from him.'

Wanda looked back at her father again.

'Magneto, I will tell you when the baby is born. But if you do anything to hurt her, no power on heaven and earth will be able to hide you from me…'

'Wanda… Thank y…'

'Please, don't…' Wanda said as she turned her back on Magneto. 'Don't say anything, I'm tired. I want to lie down.'

Magneto didn't move a finger as a tired Wanda turned and slowly walked back in to the mansion.

Everybody turned back to the Master of Magnetism, expecting him to go after her.

Magneto put his helmet back on and turned to Pyro and Sabretooth.

'Pyro, Sabretooth, there is nothing else for us here. It is time for us to depart.'

The two Acolytes gathered around their leader without another word as Magneto conjured up some metallic travelling spheres. But before they left, Magneto had something else to say.

'Farewell X-Men, we will meet again. Hopefully as friends…'

And with that, the travelling spheres closed up and flew up into the air, carrying them away.

Kurt sighed in relief.

'Thank God that's over.' He sighed. 'I'm going to check up on Wanda.

Raven, Destiny and TJ followed.

'Do you think Magneto's truly changed for the better, Irene?' Raven asked her friend and lover.

'The future is murky but I am willing to bet that we have seen a new Magneto here today.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Polaris **

_Yup, Lorna Dane is back and this time she has friends! Guest starring: Havok._


	16. Polaris

**Wanda and Fuzzy**

**Chapter 16: Polaris**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Needles- **_No, Bobby isn't going to crush on Lorna as he is already with Jubilee. _

**Agent-G- **_Yup, Lorna's back and she's found herself some man-flesh. Heh. _

**Slickboy444- **_As arrogant as Pietro was, I think he really does love Wanda and Mystique really does love Kurt, she just had problems with showing him how. _

**Ruby631- **_Yes, there will be some impending Alex/Lorna fluff. _

**KSimonT-X- **_Kurt and Wanda are one of my favourite couples in the Marvel Universe too. Yes, Mastermind is a double of Monkey First and I'm glad that you agree. Don't worry, TJ will get a chance to showcase her powers in this chapter. Sorry, no plans for the other Exiles to pop up. Mostly because Magnus is dead and I don't like Mimic._

**Thanks to- **_Shawn Provoncha_

* * *

**Quote of the day: **_'Ha! I laugh at danger and drop ice cubes down the vest of fear.'- _**Edmund Blackadder (Blackadder the Third: Amy and Amiability)**

* * *

**Xavier's-**

It was a time of change in the home of the X-Men. It had been a few months since Wanda and Pietro had made their peace with Magneto. Wanda was expected to give birth any moment soon also. Kurt was especially twitchy about that. Whenever Wanda let out a pained hiss, whether the baby had just kicked or a twinge of pain shot up her back, it sent Kurt into a near panic, prematurely expecting the birth of his child.

The young Wagner/Maximoff child wasn't the only new arrival however; the X-Men were expecting several new members. Amongst them were Lorna Dane, Wanda and Pietro's long-lost half-sister and Alex Summers, Scott's brother.

The invitation had originally gone out to Alex who elected to bring Lorna along with him. The pair had first encountered each other in Hawaii. Lorna had drifted all over the States ever since she had first run in to Wanda, Pietro and the others. She had originally turned down the offer to join the X-Men as she thought it was below her to become a lapdog to the lowly Homo Sapiens but Alex had somehow managed to convince her otherwise.

Other old friends came long with Alex and Lorna. One such person was Danielle Moonstar, the Cheyenne mutant that had used her mutant power to haunt the dreams of Kitty Pryde. Piotr Rapsutin's younger sister, Illyana, was also due to arrive from Russia. She had recently begun to exhibit the mutant ability to create teleportation discs so, her parents sent her to Xavier's along with her brother. The Cajun mutant known as Gambit was also expected, much to Rogue's ill-concealed delight.

Kitty was presently showing the new members around the mansion.

'And this is the control room to the Danger Room.' Kitty explained. 'The X-Men use it to train in. Kinda like a regular gym but with giant buzz saws and a holographic projection unit that can change the scenery to anything we want. From outer space to like, a futuristic New York.'

'Who's de cute li'l blue fille workin' out now?' Remy asked.

'That's Talia Josephine Wagner.' Kitty replied. 'We all call her TJ for short. She's also Kurt and Wanda's daughter from an alternate future.'

'But she's older than them, right?' Dani asked. 'Isn't that kinda… weird?'

'And how.' Kitty nodded. 'Especially now that Wanda is pregnant.'

'Let me guess…' Alex said. 'The baby's a girl.'

'Yup.' Kitty nodded. 'Life with the X-Men is super-weird.'

'It looks like I'll have fun here then.' Lorna chuckled. 'Alternate versions of people. Man, whatever next? Clones?'

'Remind me to introduce you to X-23.' Kitty replied.

'Me and my big mouth.' Lorna sighed.

With that, Kitty and the others watched TJ do her thing in the Danger Room below them.

The Danger Room was presently projecting a holographic image of an immense prehistoric jungle. TJ vaulted over a raptor and zapped it with a hex bolt. Upon seeing their teammate taken down, the other raptors leapt in to defend it. TJ easily fended them off as she used her innate agility to bounce off the trees, blasting hex bolts all the way.

Most of the other X-Men didn't know this but TJ has a tail. Unlike Kurt's her tail was retractable however. TJ mostly used her tail in battle and kept it retracted normally.

'Man, look at the fille go.' Remy whistled. 'Dat's one fine elf.'

'You'd better not hear Rogue say that.' Kitty teased. 'You know how jealous she gets.'

'She is right, my friend.' Piotr replied. 'Remember when she caught you talking to that Belladonna woman on the telephone the other day?'

'Yeah.' Remy nodded as he rubbed his arm. 'I've still got de bruises to remind me.'

* * *

**Rahne's room-**

Unfortunately for some, not every change in the X-Men was a happy one. Some members had chose to leave. One such member was Peter Parker, Rahne's boyfriend. Peter's aunt had fallen greatly ill and the only way that doctors could cure her was to take her to specialists in Germany. Peter and Rahne had tried to keep their relationship going but they soon drifted apart and inevitably broke up. The whole ordeal had left the young Scot somewhat bitter which made a great contrast to her usually chipper demeanour.

Rahne didn't even look up as there was a light knock on her door.

'Umm hi, I'm Dani Moonstar…' The voice said on the other side of the door. 'I'm supposed to be your new roomie? Is it okay to come in?'

'It's a free world.' Rahne muttered, not even looking up from her position looking up at the ceiling from her bed.

The bedroom door slowly opened and Dani poked her head inside.

'Hi.' Dani said as she laid her suitcase on a spare bed and held out her hand for Rahne to shake. 'I'm Dani Moonstar.'

'Whatever.' Rahne grunted as she turned over on her side, facing away from Dani.

'This might be a stupid question but, are you okay?' Dani asked as she sat down on her bed. 'I heard some things about you breaking up with a guy. Is that what this is about?'

'Ye cannae keep a bloody secret in this place.' Rahne muttered. 'Who let it slip this time? Tabitha or Kitty?'

'Tabitha's the blonde one, right?' Dani asked.

'Aye.' Rahne replied. 'She cannae keep a bloody secret tae save her life.'

'Do you want to talk about this?' Dani asked. 'In my experience it helps if you talk about things.'

'But you were stuck in a cave for two years.' Rahne replied incredulously. 'How can ye possibly know what I'm goin' through?'

'I've had my share of messy break-ups.' Dani said honestly. 'Trust me, it can only get better. Besides, there seems to be no end of cute guys in this place.'

'All of 'em taken.' Rahne replied bitterly. 'Sam used tae be datin' a lassie called Mary Jane but they broke up. Now he's datin' a Brit called Lila. God I hate her…'

'Do I detect a little crush?' Dani asked.

Rahne just shot her a glare and continued.

'Berto and Tabitha used to be together but she was more interested in Amara. Now 'Berto's with some random hussie. Ray's hot his bit o' skirt. And as f'r Jamie, he's datin' a bloody cat girl.'

'What about that hot Russian guy?' Dani asked. 'Peter something.'

'Everybody knows that he's got his eyes set on Kitty.' Rahne replied.

'But wasn't she dating that blind guy… Matt Murdock?' Dani asked.

'They broke up too.' Rahne replied. 'He was cheatin' on her with some Greek tart.'

'I guess everybody is spoken for then.' Dani sighed. 'It looks like my options are limited then.'

'Join the club.' Rahne replied bitterly.

'We make a right pair, don't we?' Dani chuckled. 'A pair of dateless wonders.'

A narrow smile spread on Rahne's lips. There was something about this Dani girl. Something that made her feel calm. It was almost like they had some kind of telepathic bond together.

'Now, what do you say we go live the cliché and bitch about guys over ice-cream?' Dani asked.

'Best idea I've heard all day.' Rahne replied, getting up off her bed despite her depression.

Dani smiled at the young Scot and walked downstairs with her, eager to bond some more over the ritual of gorging themselves over ice-cream.

* * *

**The rec room-**

Down in the rec room, Wanda was catching up with Lorna. The pair hadn't exactly parted amicably so Wanda thought that she might as well try to fix things up. Heck, if she could patch things up with her father, Lorna couldn't be all _that_ difficult.

'How did you and Alex actually meet?' Wanda asked.

'Well…' Lorna explained. 'After I left Bayville I drifted across the country until I settled in Hawaii. I've always wanted to go there. Sun, sea, sexy guys. That's where I met Alex. He's a real cutie.'

'Sounds spiffy.' Wanda said with a roll of her eyes.

'How about you and Kurt?' Lorna asked. 'How long have you been together? What about the baby? When's that due? Surely it should have dropped by now.'

As if in reply, Wanda let out a hiss of pain.

'Did the baby kick again?' Lorna asked. 'Aww, that's so wonderful.'

'No…' Wanda winced as she struggled to get up off the couch. 'I think the baby's ready…'

Lorna's mouth formed a small 'o' of surprise as she got to her feet and helped Wanda up.

'Please…' Wanda hissed. 'Get Kurt. My father too…'

'I'm not calling him!' Lorna replied angrily. 'He deserted me and maybe killed my mom.'

'Please?' Wanda begged. 'I want him here to see the baby.'

Lorna knew better than to argue so she hurried to find Kurt and phone Magneto.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Arrival**

_Will Magneto arrive in time for his granddaughter's birth? And what about the X-Mansion? Will it be able to withstand a mutant with hex powers going through labour? Tune in next time to find out…_


	17. Arrival

**Wanda and Fuzzy**

**Chapter 17: Arrival**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Mimato-4eva- **_Geez. Look at all the reviews… Thanks a lot. I really appreciate every single one._

**Ruby631- **_Hmm, Rahne and Dani slashiness? I wasn't intending to but now that you mention it…Yes, I have read the latest Exiles. Weird bugs running the whole thing? Sounds a little anti-climatic to me._

**SperryDee- **_What is it with you people and Dani/Rahne slashiness? Meh. Keep your eyes open…_

**Slickboy444- **_You'll find out about Mags and Raven's reactions to being grandparents soon. Let's not forget about the Wagners. _

**Needles- **_More Rahne/Dani slash? Geez. You guys must have really liked my work with _'Wolfsbane.'

**Thanks to- **_Doza._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

A large metal sphere sped through the skies above Bayville. It was headed for the Xavier Institute.

The sphere slowed down as his approached its destination.

Upon noticing this, several figures ran out of the mansion that the X-Men called home. They were TJ Wagner, Rogue and Pietro Maximoff.

Once the sphere had landed on the ground, it opened up to reveal the crimson and blue-clad figure of Magneto, the Master of Magnetism.

'I came as soon as I heard.' Magneto explained his sudden arrival as he stepped out of the sphere. 'Tell me, how is she?'

'I think you can tell for yourself.' Pietro quipped as he indicated the shaking mansion before them. 'I just hope that you can calm Wanda before she brings the whole place down around our ears.'

'She's in the infirmary.' Rogue explained as she led the way. 'Hank an' the others're seein' to her.'

Magneto just nodded in reply and followed everybody inside.

**

* * *

The infirmary- **

Wanda let out a pained howl as she felt another contraction. Hank, Ororo and Xavier winced as the lights above their heads flickered on and off.

'You _must_ calm yourself, Wanda…' Xavier said, trying to sooth Wanda telepathically. 'You must remain calm if we are to birth this baby.'

'It's alright for you, _Chuck_…' Wanda hissed through gritted teeth. 'You're not the one that's passing a fricking bowling ba… _AAAGHHH!_'

The lights flickered again.

'Vanda, liebe please…' Kurt begged as he held his girlfriend's hand in comfort. 'You have to control yourself. If your powers keep up like zhis, zhere von't be any mansion left.'

'I don't know why you're so perky, Wagner!' Wanda snarled. 'This is all your fault! I'm gonna make you feel as much pain as I'm going through!'

This time, as Wanda howled in pain through a contraction, she was joined by Kurt.

'_Scheissen!_' The fuzzy elf hissed. 'M-my hand… Liebe, your nails… You're hurting me!'

'Welcome to my world!' Wanda snarled in response.

Then, the doors flew open to reveal Magneto and the others.

'Magnus! Thank God you're here!' Xavier said in relief. 'It's Wanda's powers…'

'I'll take care of this, Charles.' Magneto nodded as he took his place beside Wanda. 'Wanda, you have to clam yourself. Please.'

'Hurts…' Wanda hissed.

'It will all be over before you know it.' Magneto calmly assured Wanda as he took her free hand, the one that wasn't crushing Kurt's.

'_Bullshit!'_ Wanda snarled as she felt another contraction. 'It's gonna take hours and you freaking know it!'

Then it was Pietro's turn to speak up.

'Wanda please, you have to think of the baby. You have to get a reign on your powers. Mr McCoy and the others won't be able to help if you don't calm down.'

Wanda just gritted her teeth through another contraction.

'I am never going to let you touch me again, Wagner!' She hissed in a combination of pain and hormone-induced rage. 'As soon as this baby is born, you're getting a vasectomy!'

Kurt gulped nervously. Hopefully Wanda was joking.

* * *

**The rec room-**

Rahne tutted as the picture on the television screen was scrambled by a burst of static.

'Uch. Ye'd think that she'd be able tae give birth a little quieter.' The Scots werewolf groused.

'Now Rahne…' Dani scolded. 'You know this can't be easy for Wanda. Add her hex powers to the fact that she's giving birth. The mansion's bound to be shaken up a little. Thankfully we packed the breakables away before hand.'

'Big deal.' Rahne snorted. 'The lass cannae handle a wee bit o' pain, Cry me a bloody river.'

'Y'know, you **could** be a little more considerate.' Dani sighed. 'The poor girl's going through hell down there and you're still acting like you've got a huge bug up your butt. Yes, you broke up with your boyfriend. You have to move on.'

'S'alright f'r ye.' Rahne sniffed. 'Ye can get all the boys ye c'n want. But look at me, I'm nae beautiful like ye or Kitty. I look like a bloody boy.'

'Personally, I think you look cute.' Dani shrugged. 'You're the sweetest little girl I've ever known. Okay, you've got a bit of a 'tude but that can soon be worked out.'

'Yuir just sayin' that tae make me feel better.' Rahne sneered. 'I hate pity.'

Dani sat down next to Rahne and took the werewolf's hand in hers.

'Rahne, stop being so hard on yourself. I think you are the practical vision of heaven itself. You're a freaking babe!'

Rahne blinked in confusion at that.

'W-wait a minute… A-are you tryin' tae… _flirt_ wi' me?'

'Too soon?' Dani asked as she bit her fingernail nervously.

'Just a tad, eye.' Rahne replied. 'I'm honoured an' all but… I'm nae sure whether I swing the same way as ye. It's nae personal but… I just need tae get some things sorted out.'

'That's cool.' Dani shrugged. 'We can be friends if you want.'

'Aye.' Rahne nodded. 'Friends is better than nothing at all.'

* * *

**Outside the infirmary-**

Raven bit her lip as she heard the sound of Wanda's screams from inside the infirmary.

'I'm sure she will be fine.' Irene reassured as she took her partner's hand in hers. 'I'm sure that Wanda will laugh about all this in the morning.'

'You don't know Wanda.' Raven snorted. 'God, I went through the same thing when I gave birth to Kurt. I only wish that I could be some kind of help.'

'It's enough that you're here for your son.' Irene said evenly. 'The fact that you're here to witness the birth of their child means the world to them.'

'I guess so…' Raven sighed. 'If only they were a little more open about showing it…'

'It ain't as if we're wrong about actin' like we do.' Rogue piped up as she sat down beside her foster mother. 'No offence but you were never exactly mother of the year.'

'Yeah, I guess I deserve whatever I get.' Raven sighed solemnly.

For all her bravado, Rogue couldn't help but feel for Raven. She gently took her foster mother's hand in hers and held it gently.

'Y'know… after all this is over… d'you wanna… do some shoppin'? Y'know… mother-daughter stuff?'

Raven's face lit up at the thought.

'Y-you really mean that?' She asked hopefully. 'You actually want to… spend some time with me?'

'Well, with this new baby we'd all better start actin' lahke a real family.' Rogue shrugged. 'And ah feel that real nice clothes don't hurt none.'

'Oh Rogue…' Raven sniffed, her eyes brimming with tears. 'I can't tell you how much this means to me…'

'Okay, yah can stop now…' Rogue said form the confines of Raven's tight hug. 'Unless yah want me tah join yah.'

Irene just smiled at the sight before her. It may have been a small step, but Rogue was finally making some progress to forgiving her mother.

**

* * *

Several pain-filled hours later-**

Wanda flopped back down on to the bed with a sigh of relief.

'You've done it, Wanda!' Hank grinned as he held the newborn baby in his arms. 'The baby's out!'

'About time too…' Wanda panted. 'I thought I was going to explode.'

'You did great, liebe.' Kurt grinned as he hugged her gently. 'The baby's beautiful, just like her mother.'

'Would you like to hold her?' Ororo asked as she wrapped the little elf in a blanket.

Wanda just nodded sleepily.

'There you go…' Ororo said as she carefully handed Wanda her daughter. 'Careful…'

Wanda smiled down at her newborn daughter and was overcome with emotion.

'She's beautiful…' Wanda sniffed as tears began to fall down her face. 'Oh God, Look at me. I'm crying like a well, baby…'

'You did magnificently.' Xavier smiled. 'The baby is perfectly fit.'

'See, we told you that everything would be fine in the end.' Magnus smiled.

'Yeah, after several hours of mind-numbing pain.' Wanda chuckled weakly. 'But it was worth it in the end.'

'Shall I bring the others in?' Hank asked. 'Do you feel up to visitors?'

'Yeah.' Wanda nodded. 'I think they're entitled to see what all the fuss was about.'

Hank opened the door to the infirmary and poked his head outside.

'Raven, Rogue, Irene, Logan, you can come in now.'

The quartet walked in and gasped at the sight of the beautiful little baby in Wanda's hands.

'Oh God…' Raven sniffed as her eyes began to brim with tears again. 'Here I go again…'

'She's beautiful.' Rogue smiled as she bent over the baby. 'Can ah hold her?'

'Sure. Help yourself.' Wanda nodded.

Rogue carefully held her niece in her arms and cooed lovingly at her.

'Hey there, TJ. Ah'm your Auntie Rogue. Welcome to the X-Men.'

'Scuse me a sec…' Logan sniffed as he turned away from the others to wipe at his tears. 'I-I think I've got somethin' in my eye…'

'You'd better keep that baby away from Kitty.' Pietro teased. 'Or she'll want one of her own.'

'Oh, Pie. That reminds meh…' Rogue suddenly remembered as she snapped her fingers. 'Crystal phoned earlier. She said she had somethin' to tell ya.'

'You don't think…?' Wanda asked, an evil smile spreading across her lips.

The colour drained from Pietro's face.

'Oh God, it's a freaking epidemic!'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Goodbye**

_It's goodbye from this story as well as TJ (the grown up one) next time as the Exiles come to bring their teammate home in the final chapter of his story. Will TJ choose to go back with the rest of the Exiles or will she stay with her newfound family? Tune in next time to find out…_


	18. Goodbye

**Wanda and Fuzzy**

**Chapter 18: Goodbye**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Sean Malloy-1- **_Don't worry, I have a sequel planned after I finish this story._

**Ruby631- **_Oh yes, Wanda got pregnant so Pie has to get a kid of his own. Hee-hee. More Rahne/Dani for you soon. I've never read the Harry Potter books, I've only seen the movies._

**KsimonT-X- **_The X-Men were pretty lucky that the X-Mansion didn't go boom a la 'Avengers Disassembled.' Let's not forget that Pie is gonna be a father too. As for growed up TJ leaving with the Exiles, it would kinda spoil the sequel I have planned…_

**Slickboy444- **_A new favourite? Aww, shucks. Thanks, man. Don't fret, I'm planning a sequel as we speak. _

**

* * *

Xavier's-**

Everything had settled down more or less to normal at Xavier's after Wanda gave birth. All of the breakables had been safely unpacked and put back in their correct places. Unfortunately for the male population of the mansion, their other halves were starting to get broody. Normally, they would have been perfectly happy to spend most of their free time making babies, but enough is enough! Five times in one night? You have _got _to be kidding!

There was so much baby-making going on, there was a betting pool floating about as to who would be the next couple to have a child. Presently, Scott and Jean were the favourites.

Kurt had taken Wanda for a nice, relaxing day out to get back some semblance of a normal social life. TJ was perfectly happy to look after her younger counterpart for the night. If she did need help however, Raven, Magnus, Irene and Rogue were on hand should the need arise.

TJ had just slumped back into her seat after singing the baby to sleep. Not many people knew this but TJ had quite an amazing voice. Back in her home reality she had her own band called 'The Butt-Monkeys.' Okay, her band was more of a rock-type thing but TJ had a great singing voice regardless. TJ was quite an eclectic singer. She could sing anything from rock to classical. Okay, opera was a bit of a problem, but TJ gave it her best try.

Paige and X-23 smiled at their older friend.

'The baby already missing her mommie?' Paige grinned.

'I guess so.' TJ groaned as she stretched her back, wincing at the popping sound it made. 'I'm surprised I'm keeping it all together, actually. Witnessing your own birth would make **anybody** have a psychotic episode.'

'Oh, I wouldn't know about that.' X-23 replied innocently. 'Nope. No psychotic episodes here…'

'Y'know, for an allegedly emotionless clone, you sure seen to be developing a caustic sense of humour.' TJ sniffed. 'I would say that you got that from Logan, but we all know he doesn't have a sense of humour.'

'He does too.' Paige countered. 'I heard Mister Logan laugh the other day.'

'Was Miss Monroe tickling his feet?' TJ wondered.

'Yes…' Paige answered suspiciously. 'Why, what would that have to do with anything?'

'I'll tell you when you're older.' TJ smiled coyly.

Paige just pouted and turned back to the show on the TV set in front of them.

X-23 on the other hand, turned away as her heightened senses detected something outside.

'I could have sworn that there was somebody out there.' X-23 blinked. 'There was a flash of light… then… nothing.'

'It's most probably Ray and Roberto showing off to Piotr's sister.' TJ commented. 'Y'know, for a girl that could hardly speak any English the first time she came here, that girl sure seems to garner a lot of male attention.'

'Most probably something to do with the fact she has a nice ass.' X-23 shrugged. 'Or so I heard Roberto say…'

'That boy had better not let Piotr hear him say anything like that.' TJ winced. 'You know how protective Piotr is of Illyana.'

'I almost pity them, really.' Paige sighed. 'Almost…'

X-23's sensitive hearing detected footsteps approaching the front door and she got up to answer it.

'It's a bit early for Kurt and Wanda to be back, don't you think?' The clone asked. 'They said that they wouldn't be back until half-ten at the most. It's only quarter-past eight now.'

'I'll get it.' TJ insisted as she got up off her seat. 'You sit down. I was gonna get up anyway.'

X-23 did as she was told and sat back down to enjoy the TV. TJ meanwhile, went to answer the door.

'Looks like somebody missed their baby…' TJ chuckled as she opened the door.

The people at the other side of the door weren't Kurt and Wanda. However, they _were_ some familiar faces that TJ thought that she would never see again.

'Long time no see, stranger.' The pink-skinned teleporter and leader of the Exiles known as Blink smiled at her former teammate.

'What? No hug for the Silly Putty Man?' The wisecracking shapeshifter known as Morph sniffed. 'Geez, talk about out of sight, out of mind…'

TJ let out a piercing squeal as she grabbed the two Exiles in a huge hug.

'Omigod! It's-fricking-wonderful-to-see-you-guys! Why-are-you-here? Where-are-Cal-and-the-others?'

Blink frowned a little as she tried to decipher TJ's rapid-fire babble.

'TJ… we're here to take you home.'

TJ's jaw dropped at the news. They were here for her. But what about the life she had established here? TJ had just gotten used to life as part of this reality's X-Men. The Professor had even offered her a position on the teaching staff.

'Perhaps you guys had better meet the Prof…' TJ finally managed to say, her mind awhirl with the bombshell her friends had just dropped.

* * *

**Xavier's office-**

Blink and Morph were sitting in Xavier's office while Xavier, Ororo and the other adults listened to their story.

'Alternate realities actually _exist?_' Hank asked, his eyes wide in childlike delight. 'Stars and garters, that is **_fascinating!_**'

'Oh yeah, it's a regular barrel of laughs.' Morph snorted sarcastically. 'All because of those piddling little bug guys, the Time Breakers.'

'Piddling little bug guys controlling the Multiverse sounds kind anticlimactic to me.' TJ sniffed. 'I was expecting some kind of omnipotent being, not some overgrown cockroaches.'

'Yeah, we kind felt that way too.' Blink nodded. 'Well, that was before we had to fight Hyperion. Again.'

'Jerk set me on fire.' Morph groused. 'Some people have no appreciation for fine humour.'

'And your mission is to take Talia back home, correct?' Xavier asked.

'Indeed it is, sir.' Blink nodded. 'The Multiverse won't collapse on itself if we don't complete our task, we just thought that TJ would want a heads up first. Y'know, a chance to choose.'

'I woulda never got that with the Timebroker.' TJ sighed. 'Even so, it's kinda sudden. I've just got myself settled. I'm part of the X-Men now. Got a spiffy teaching job too, with my own students. You guys haven't met X and Paige yet, have you?'

'I'm sorry to be so blunt…' Blink sighed sympathetically. 'But… we have to know your answer. Are you going to come with us? You can go home to your home reality now.'

TJ bit her lip as she thought it through. On one hand, she had built herself a life in this reality, new friends and a job. But on the other, this reality wasn't her home and she did get awfully homesick sometimes…

'Sorry guys, but I'd really like to stay.' TJ sighed heavily. 'As much as I'd like to go home, my _real_ home, I just can't up and leave without any warning. I've got other responsibilities.'

'Ha!' Morph grinned. 'I _knew_ you'd say that! Didn't I say that?'

'We thought you would say that.' Blink smiled as she fished something out of a pouch. 'That was why we had the Time Breakers whip this up for you. It's a recall device. If you should ever feel homesick, just activate it and one of us will be back to take you home for as long as you want. How does that feel?'

'That sounds great.' TJ smiled as she gave her friend a hug. 'Keep my job and go home whenever I want? What's not to like?'

'Well, with that over with… I guess we'd better go.' Blink sighed sadly. 'See you again some time?'

'Not so fast, Clarice.' TJ grinned as she took the teleporter by the hand. 'You haven't seen the baby yet.'

'The baby?' Blink asked, her curiosity piqued. 'Whose is it?'

'Kurt and Wanda's.' TJ replied simply.

'Whoa-who-whoa.' Morph said, holding his hands up. 'You mean to say that you were here to see yourself get born?'

'Yup.' TJ nodded. 'Hex powers rocking the mansion and all.'

'Man, this reality is fudged up.' Morph sighed. 'TJ saw herself get born, your version of Mystique is one of the white hands. Oh, and gay! Rogue is a Goth. Kitty Pryde is a Valley Girl. What's up with that? This is just _sooo_ fudged up!'

'Does he talk like this a lot?' Raven blinked.

'Oh yeah.' Blink nodded. 'We can hardly _ever_ get him to shut up.'

'Then how do ya get the kid to shut up?' Logan wondered.

'Simple…' TJ and Blink both replied at once. 'Morph look, _boobies!_'

Morph stopped babbling and looked about for the imaginary mammaries.

'_Boobies?_ Where? Show me! I wanna see the boobies! Show me the puppies! Oh. There aren't any… Crud.'

'Exploitative yet… rather affective.' Ororo nodded. 'Perhaps we should try that when young Robert gets too unruly.'

'And turn the Ice Cube into a steamin' letch?' Logan snorted. 'I don't think so, 'Ro. He's worse enough as he is.'

'You haven't seen Morph normally.' TJ chuckled. 'If I didn't love the guy so much, I woulda possessed him and thrown him off a cliff by now.'

'Aww, I knew you loved me.' Morph grinned as he gave TJ a big hug.

'Hands!' TJ hissed. 'Hands in unwanted places.'

'A-heh-heh.' Morph chuckled nervously as he removed his hands from TJ's person. 'My bad.'

'Well, as messed up as it may seem, we really have to get going.' Blink sighed. 'But first, let's see this little baby TJ.'

'Yeah.' Morph grinned. 'I wanna see if the baby TJ's as hot as the adult one. If so, whoof!'

'You never stop do you, kid?' Raven sighed.

'I'm a regular Energizer Bunny, Mysti.' Morph replied as he transformed into said bunny and hopped down the corridor.

'All of a sudden I am grateful that we don't have a Morph in the mansion.' Raven sighed.

'God, just think what it would be like if we did.' TJ winced. 'Morph and Iceman together. It would be Hell!'

'Talia Josephine Wagner, don't you even joke about it!' Hank winced. 'Oh my stars and garters, I will be having nightmares for a month now.'

'You don't have to live with him.' Blink sighed. 'Can I come and join you guys?'

'I'm sure one more person wouldn't hurt.' Xavier chuckled.

**END **

* * *

_I hope you all liked this fic as much as I liked writing it. I made some rather controversial decisions but you guys have mostly stayed loyal and for that I am thankful. Also, look out for a sequel coming soon staring everyone's favourite Exile. That's '_Wanda and Fuzzy II: Nocturne._' Coming to a website near you soon!_


End file.
